A Prize not Won
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: PNAU at first. Jack learned that the only way to get through High School is to be strong, even if it might be in the wrong way. But when Senior year starts and he sees the Junior, Hiccup, in a new light, things get more complicated. But maybe that's not a bad thing. Jack begins rediscovering the guy he really is and decides what kind of person he wants to be.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, I'm not American so School life here may not be accurate and would be loosely based on the things I watched in the movies, so just bear with me. If there's anyone who could coach me please PM or review about tips and suggestions. It would be much appreciated.**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Prologue**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

In Burgess Local Highschool, the first thing Jackson Overland learned when he started his freshmen year was that High school is about survivable. There was the strong and the weak, and the only way you'd get the better end of the bargain is if you come out strong. Sometimes, you have to forget who you are to make it through.

Jack learned this the hard way.

The first week, he observed the smarter kids being picked on, bookworms being tripped over while carrying piles of books in the hallways, and those with inferior-complex come and go as they transferred schools the following days.

By the start of the winter break, he was almost killed when some bullies thought it might be funny to throw his backpack across a lake that's been frozen over. When he ran to retrieve it, he fell into a thin layer of ice. He'll never forget the darkness and cold of it all, or the bully leading the group.

Peter "Pitch" Black.

By some miracle, his foster father's old friend, Manny Moone, happened to pass by with his black Labrador Nightlight. The Dog dove him, and he was saved. It took five steaming cups of Nicholas's eggnog to get Jackson to stop shivering, though. The week after, it was heard that the bullies were found out and got suspended, Peter expelled since he threw the bag. Jack never saw him since. Which suited him fine.

But he learned his lesson. If you want to be strong, then don't show weakness. But some lessons learned are not the best kinds.

Jackson turned to a white-haired punk when spring came and classes were back. He hung out with the other punks and lost touch with his best friends, Jamie Bennette and E. Aster Bunnymund. The two tried talking some sense into him, Aster even tried to knock some sense into him, but after he and his new crew locked them in the cafeteria's freezing food storage, they took a hint. It was mostly this other kid's idea, Dax D. Ranger. They call him by his middle initial, Daggur. Or called, in any case. After that incident, his father Oswald shipped him off to military school. The worst Jackson got out of it was detention. That wasn't new. With Pitch and Daggur gone, Jackson led the punks, now known as The Frostbites. The kids in school called him Jack Frost, because he seemed cold-hearted the way he treated the newer kids.

But if they only knew, he wasn't always like that.

**A/N: Not much, I know. Hiccup didn't even show up. But this was just to get the centerpoint out. If that. This is the first au! I'm making that isn't loosely based on anything. So it's really an idea of mine. That being said, don't expect consecutive chapters.**


	2. A New First Day

**A/N: Okay. This will only be updated every now and then whenever I get ideas. Plus, I'm still on my Disney!au's not to mention drafting ideas for CATCHING FROSTBITE**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A New First Day**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

[Time Skip. Jack's senior year]

"So let's have an understanding, all right kid? The next time I take your lunch, and you know there will be a next time, I'd like a sandwich with more meat, leave the vegetable. Got it?"

A freshman nodded vigorously, trying not to cry. It was his first day, and he was already cornered by the rumored _Jack Frost. _The punk shoved him hard against his locker and the newby dashed off. He hoped he wouldn't have to run into him anytime soon today.

Snoutlout grabbed the paperbag and pulled out the sandwich. "Ugh, really, a tomato and lettuce sandwich..." he complained. "is it too hard to make a simple ham sandwich?"

"Maybe with a brain like yours, it is." Tuffnut snickered.

His twin sister, Ruffnut snorted. "Look who's talkin'."

Jack ran a hand through his white locks. He was wearing the usual blue tank top and loosely hung jeans with a chain attached to one side. What the chain was for, he had no idea. It was just a fashion statement for punks. "Yo Snot," he called the brunette. "when's your cousin gettin' here?"

Snoutlout's cousin, Henry "Hiccup" Haddock, was in a year before Jack's. Since he first transferred here from Berk Academy at his freshmen year, he's been The Frostbites (Jack's crew) favorite victim. They called him Hiccup, because when they first picked on him, the kid stuttered so much he ended up choking on his own saliva and broke into a fit of hiccups.

Even if they were cousins, the kid has yet to tell on Snoutlout to his Uncle Spitelout. So the kid had no backbone, always the first thing needed to fall under their prey. Always sketching, come on, what guy is so passionate about pencils and papers? He has one leg, the other was a prosthetic. But what was the real tip of the ice berg was the scrawny nerd was openly gay.

What can make a better prey?

"Ah, he'll be here soon." Snoutlout rolled his eyes. "want to wait at the entrance?"

Jack shrugged coolly. "Eh, sure, there's a vending machine nearby. We can lock him in there for the day." he said casually.

They made their way to the entrance, messing with other kids along the way. Making them trip, forcing them to drop their textbooks, banging them against the lockers. The other Frostbites hang back, picking off a freshmen and dragging him to the rest rooms. Just another day in High school. Seems like the usual way to start the first day.

Or so Jack thought.

Jack reached the vending machine. Some kid just put a dollar in. Jack pushed him away and pressed the buttons to choose a drink for his own, staring the kid down while he was at it. Intimidated, the guy scrambled away. He popped the can open.

That's when it happened. A brunette entered the building, backpack hung on one shoulder, a binder notebook and sketch pad under one arm. But instead of making him drop his books, instead of tripping him over, Jack could only stare.

_No freakin' way... _Jack blinked rapidly. _Haddock?! It can't be!_

Well, obviously, it was no one else in this entire school who had brown hair, green eyes, a gazillion freckles, a scrawny built and prosthetic foot. It wasn't exactly the general look. It was Hiccup... But not really Hiccup.

His locks resembled the same milky chocolate the punk used to sport, those things passing for eyes seemed to resemble emeralds instead that were only brought out by his complementing green long sleeved t-shirt he wore under a brown v-neck vest. And if anything, he looked better with his glasses having a smaller frame. The freckles that usually made him look stupid seemed more like stars forming constellations. Sure, he's still scrawny and kinda small. With a prosthetic, a person grew slower than he normally would. But... but... Damn, now with a lean figure, he looked sexy.

Too busy staring in wonder, Jack wasn't watching where he was going when a locker door was opened in front of him, hitting him square on the face, forcing the punk to fall back and landing his head hard on the floor, the soda from the can pouring down on him.

"J-J-Jack Frost!" The owner yelped. "Aw man I'm screwed... Outta here!"

Dazed, Jack sat up slowly, his hand reaching up to touch his head, immediately pulling back as he did, wincing in pain. "Ow..."

"Jackson Overland?" Those emeralds blinked down at him. "Hey? Are you okay?"

Jack blinked. He was still sort of out of it, but when the nerd that didn't look so much like one anymore bent down to his level and started wiping his face.

The punk scowled, grabbing the brunette's wrist. "Who are you callin' Jackson?" he sneered."do you fuckin' know who I am?"

The brunette looked unamused. "Awfully hard to forget the person who's been dunking my head in the toilet the last three years." he shrugged. "and unless you updated your birth certificate, well, I think you are a Jackson."

"Oh, you're asking for it, loser!" Jack gripped the front of Hiccup's shirt.

Hiccup snorted. "I'm not the one drench and sticky with cola," he shot back. "Now stop it, you might have a concussion."

Jack ignored him and tried for a punch. Amazingly, Hiccup dodged it and the punk found himself toppling over if Hiccup hadn't grabbed him in time and gently pushed him to the lockers to steady him.

"You're going to the Nurse," Hiccup said simply, dragging to the school clinic that wasn't too far off. "and I'm making sure of that."

Jack looked at him weirdly, wondering why the kid didn't cower and flee like he usually did. But for some strange reasons, he didn't think that was entirely bad.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

The Nurse didn't buy it that Jack was there because he really needed medications. He was probably playing hooky, using Hiccup as a scapegoat to make it look convincing. But just to make sure she won't get sued for not giving the proper services a school nurse should, he sent them off with an ice pack. Admittedly,Jack felt better with it. His head was throbbing a bit, guess it was more banged up than he realize, but he wasn't gonna say that aloud.

Hiccup acknowledged him one last time, before walking off to class. For a moment, Jack came to his senses that the kid should still fear him. He had to make sure the nerd remembered that. He was Jack Frost, after all.

"Hey glasses!"

Hiccup starts, turning back with blinking eyes. "Huh?"

"Don't think this changes anything," Jack jeered. "I'ma still gonna beat you up later."

Hiccup smirked, as if the threat was more like a indignant whine than anything else. "Sure you'll beat me up," he said.

Jack looks shock for a moment. "You don't think I can?" he glared.

"Whenever you were gonna beat me up, you never had to hold back." Hiccup gave him a knowing look. "But what's stopping you now?"

Jack was speechless. Hiccup left casually, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened at all.

**A/N: Yes. Hiccup's still an uke. Don't worry, it'll get interesting. **


	3. An Old Enemy

**A/N: This chapter is where you'll get the gist of one of the center conflicts. This is where the HiJack love story really begins. Please enjoy and leave reviews. Maybe even PM. Oh, and heads up, I'll also be posting a preview on my Sinbad!au. I thought since I won't be starting on most of these ideas anytime soon, I could at least give previews. So when I open my manage stories I'll be like **_**'Oh, I can't wait to start on this. Gotta finish the others fast.' **_**But man, stuck on a detour, Writer's block. Sucks.**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**An Old Enemy**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jack was in his last period, homeroom, right now, still thinking about what just happened with that Haddock kid. Okay, maybe he wasn't really a _kid _anymore. The punk had to grudgingly admit it, it was puberty gone right. Hiccup may still be shorter than he was, but he wasn't a smallfry anymore.

He couldn't understand one thing though. On his freshmen year, Hiccup always cowered and avoided running into them as much as possible. At his sophomore year, he was mostly irritated whenever they picked on him. But there was still that fear in his eyes whenever Jack came close. Now...

Well, honestly, NOW, Jack didn't have a clue.

Jack finally snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rung loudly, signaling the end of classes for the day. The Frostbites waited on his side, giving Jack a look. The Punk raised a brow at them.

"What're you guys starin' at?"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Uh, you? You're more spacey than usual." she pointed out.

"Yeah, what up with that?" Ruffnut followed questioned. "you didn't join in when we were spitting paper wads behind Mr. _Kangaroomund_'s back. And what's with the ice bag?"

Before Jack could use the story the Nurse thought up, of him trying to play hooky, for an cover so he wouldn't have to go into details of the incident with Hiccup, said _Kangaroomund _called for Jack and was shooing the Frostbites out.

Snoutlout snorted. "What did you do this time?" he teased.

"I-I didn't do nothin' yet," Jack scowled, shoulder slouched. The Frostbites laughed, heading out. Jack grunted as he proceeded to the teacher's desk grudgingly. "What, damn it?"

The Teacher was looking through some papers, unfazed. "Watch your language, Mr. Overland." he said. "Just remember who can keep you here or throw you in detention."

"Sorry. What. Is. It. Mr. Kangaroomund?" Jack grunted at each word. Sure, he was used to detention. But it was too early, the year just started.

"It's Mr. _Bunny_mund to you," the teacher glared. "how you and my son, Aster, ever even became friends is a mystery, all right."

"We're not friends no more, so you can stop making an issue out of it." Jack sighed. "is that all?"

Mr. Bunnymund sighed. "No, it's not. Mr. Overland, how old are you now?"

"Huh?" Jack raised a brow. "Um, seventeen and a half. I'm eighteen this winter."

"And what year are you now?"

"Okay, what is this, a pop quiz?" Jack snorted. Mr. Bunnymund looked at him, waiting. "All right, all right, I'll freakin' play along. I'm in my Senior year, sir. You would know, I'm in your Physics IV class..."

Mr. Bunnymund snapped his fingers. "Exactly. So you better shape up this year, if you want to graduate and not just take summer class _then _graduate. Or worse, repeat a year." he shuddered the idea. Jack looked bored. "See, showpony, I know you still got a brain in that thick head o' yours. How else could you still manage a 'B' in the exams without putting much effort in it?"

Jack flinched. "Uhh, by cheating?"

Mr. Bunnymund narrowed his eyes, and Jack can read his mind. _I'm not buying that. _Jack swallowed. It's true, every exam period, he and his Frostbites are always forced to the corners of the rooms, every bag kept in the Front of the class, cellphones surrendered the whole time, pockets emptied, pencils or pen the only thing allowed to have aside from exam papers... And whenever the rest ask how he got a good grade, Jack either says he was lucky or claims he had ways on still being able to cheat. It won't do if they actually thought a punk was smart enough to get a good grade. Jack didn't get it. He knew most the answers, so why didn't he just purposely write down the wrong answer? But deep down he knew, he hated High School, and the idea of having to go through it for more than four years because he kept repeating was something he didn't fancy. Actually, he only took those damn summer class to build up this image.

"Let me cut straight to the point," Mr. Bunnymund dropped the question. "I know you're still weak in physics no matter what you do, probably even if you put in the works."

Jack shrugged. That's true, he hated physics. It didn't help that Mr. Bunnymund handled that class, either. In fact, it was the only summer class he really had to attend.

"And I really don't want to be the only reason you couldn't graduate along with the rest of the seniors," Mr. Bunnymund continued. "So here's the idea. I'm putting you up to Peer tutoring with Mr. Haddock."

Jack widened his eyes, letting that sink in. "What the f-he's not even a Senior!"

"He's smarter than all you seniors put together, actually." Mr. Bunnymund eyed him weirdly and confusedly. "that being said, he started taking advance classes. So by the time he's a Senior himself, his classes are a handful left. Physics IV is one of his advance classes. Didn't you see him earlier at third period? Then again, you were kinda daydreaming..."

Jack groaned. "You can't be serious..."

"Unlike you, Overland, I take things seriously." Mr. Bunnymund deadpanned. "and if you even try to weasle yourself out of this and skip these tutorings, well, I'll just have to tutor you myself then! At least if it's with Mr. Haddock, you can study at home or in some smoothie hang out you kids go to nowadays."

It didn't seem like this was Jack's year.

~o~

Jack trudged across the now empty hallways... Until he came across his Frostbites messing with a blond freshmen girl. A blond he was familiar with... _Oh, great..._

"Aww, did your oldew bwoder fowget about you?"

Sophie had little tears in her eyes as Ruffnut was pulling on her hair lightly. "J-Jamie... Jamie's just... finishing his library duty... he's... he's coming..."

"Then maybe we should wait with her, eh?" Snoutlout smirked. "then we can beat the shit out of Bennette bro, too and take his pocket money."

Before things can get more out of hand, Jack stepped in, looking nonchalant and trying to be subtle in getting Sophie out of this. "Yo guys, leave the Bennettes to me." he placed a hand over Sophie's hand. The girl flinched. "I got a score to settle with 'em."

Ruffnut raised a brow. "Why is it everytime you settle things with them, we can't stay and-" she trailed off.

"Cause I'm giving you the better idea. The smoothie place got a discount on their house special, heard a sophomore's planning to treat her buddies there." he shooed them away. "go and take advantage of her _treat._"

They read between the lines, and left the scene. Jack sighed and faced the blond.

"Gods, Sophie, you should be careful." he scowled. "what woulda happened if I hadn't showed up then?"

Sophie rubbed her eyes, sobbing.

"Aw man, don't tell me they already tried something on you." Jack grunted. "it would be tough getting back on them for you without it seeming suspicous."

Sophie sniffled. "It's not that, Jackson... I... Miss you coming over... Jamie does too, but he won't admit it." she sobbed. Jack flinched. "Why... why aren't you hanging around anymore?"

Jack dugged his fist into his pockets, looking away. "Where the damn is Jamie, anyway?" he grunted, changing the subject. "so irresponsible of that punk to leave you hanging on your first day of High school."

"Look who's calling who a punk."

Jack yelped, turning around and he sees Jamie.

Jamie walked closer, standing directly in front of Jack. "This isn't like you, Jack." he said.

"How do fuck do you know what I'm like?" Jack hissed.

"Because we damn grew up together, and you know it." Jamie scowled. "And I know I asked you this a long way before, but I'm asking again now. What happened to you?"

Jack didn't look at Jamie in the eyes as he spoke. "Shit happened." he muttered, walking off. "Better get home, you guys. Before anyone else pick on Sophie,"

"Right. Thanks for sticking up for her," Jamie deadpanned.

Jack grunted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

~o~

Jack made his way to his bike (motorcycle), and he mounted on it. He was about to ignition, when he looked to his left and saw a very familiar Night black car.

"Huh?" Jack squinted his eyes as he tried to recall. "but... isn't that...?" Suddenly, he heard voices that seemed like they were coming from the other side of the car. And it sounded like the voices were arguing.

"Henry, please, just let me explain."

Jack raised a brow. The voice sounded eloquent, fancy accented, but most of all, very... very familiar...

He could hear Hiccup making an exasperated growl. "Peter Black, you're gonna make me miss my bus!"

Jack widened his eyes and felt like he was punched right in the gut. _Pitch Black?!_

~o~

Henry grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against Peter's car. "Fine, fine." he conceded. "you got five minutes, then I'm calling my dad a minute longer."

"Henry, baby," Peter held on of the brunette's hand. "please just give me another chance, I'll make it up to you."

Henry face-palmed with his free hand. He stared at the skies exasperatedly, as if asking why someone up there hated him. "Do not call me _baby,_" he deadpanned. "for the last time, Peter, we were never a _thing. _And we'll never _be _a thing. Those times you want to call _dates_... Yeah, only you called it that,"

"You enjoyed them,"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I was being polite." he said. "You're being too forceful, as always. Please. Just... Go back to Berk Academy, and leave me alone." he walked passed him, pulling his hand free away when Peter turned around quick and grabbed it again. "Peter, I'm getting angry." he glared at the ravenette.

"Please Henry," Peter begun slowly, but his voice was tight. He was losing his patience as well, "I only forced myself on you cause I want you to understand how much I love you."

Henry took his hand away, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in annoyance. "You nearly raped me!" he spat. "You can't love me if you can't even wait for m-"

Peter pulled him to a kiss. Henry retaliated quickly, kneeing the older boy at the groin and slapping him across the face. Peter looked furious, and for a second fear flashed before Henry's eyes. Before Peter could try anything again, however, he was pushed away and knocked to the ground.

"What the-?! Who-?" Peter blinked up, widening his eyes. A white-haired teen steps beside a gawking Henry, and the said teen smirked as he threw an arm around the brunette. "Who the hell are you?!"

~o~

The white-haired punk laughed. "Jack Frost, but you probably know me as the kid you drowned in a frozen lake years ago." he smirked. "but news flash, I'm not that kind of kid no more, Pitch."

"Huh?" Hiccup blinked. "you guys know each other?"

Pitch gaped, before settling on a glare. "Jackson Overland? Really?" he scoffed. "well, I was right, you really would turn out to be a dick. I bet you make a mess anywhere you go?"

Jack's fist balled up, he dropped his arm from Hiccup's shoulder, and stepped over Peter, who stood up. They stared each other down. "Look who's talkin'... You know, I don't think I paid you back for what you did years ago yet." Jack sneered.

"Hah," Pitch snorted. "I bet you can't pay that much."

"I'll take that bet!" Jack pulled his arm back.

Pitch prepared to intercept.

Hiccup groaned. "Okay this has gone far enough," he grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away. "Peter, get the hell out of here. You're the one making trouble, not him,"

Jack looked at Hiccup in some kind of wonder.

"You-" Pitch's face was in a hard scowl. "don't tell me you guys are going out... You could do so much better,"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "No, we're not dating. I'm just gonna be tutoring him this semester. And _better _doesn't mean _you_. So if you believe that, then go take a hike," he shot back. "It's more than five minutes."

"Ohh, ouch." Jack snickered. "you got burned,"

Hiccup smacked Jack's shoulder. "You. Shut up,"

Pitch grumbled, opening the door to his car. "This isn't over," he sneered, and glared at Jack. "you better keep your distance."

Jack grinned mockingly, putting his arm around Hiccup again, who looked at Jack with narrowed eyes. "Yeah? Who's gonna make me?" he taunted.

Pitch grumbled, slamming the door shut and driving out. When the car was out of sight, Hiccup made Jack drop his arm.

"Just so you know," he said matter-o-factly. "I'm not about to let you use me as a way to get back on him, so don't even think about it."

Hiccup walked off to catch his bus, leaving Jack grinning like a kid on Christmas day.

"Too late."

**A/N: No, there's no JackXJamie love thing or even JackXSophie love thing. By 'missing him' it really is just missing the times they were friends. Yes this is one of those '**_**Using you to get revenge first then realizing I love you and I'm sorry for being an idiot' **_**thing. Don't worry, I won't make it too dramatic. Can't stand Hiccup being angry at Jack for long. Hard for me.**


	4. Unexpected

**A/N: Okay. I know I should be updating The Crippled Drake, but personal reasons moves me into updating this one again. Also, it moves me to thank all you readers who's been supportive of me, special mention to a Guest reviewer that pseudo name goes by 'YOU ROCK.' You definitely ROCK for backing me up. This update goes to you. I want to assure you all once more that I will never abandon or discontinue any of my fic for anyone or anything. Just understand that I'm an incoming Junior in College so I might slack off at most times than before but if you can be patient, then you will see the completion of my works. You are awesome readers, I wouldn't keep going if not for you guys. So rock hard in your own stories, folks, you've been great and don't let anyone tell you different.**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Unexpected**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Okay, that's it for 'Geo', how are you holding up?"

Jack glared at the nerd. He wished the Frostbites could pull him out of this and they could all just head to the Shack, their sort of hangout spot every Friday, but they got community service for vadalism. Seriously, can't those dorks cause mayhem without getting caught? No. That's why he was in charge. Well, at least their busy with that for the first two weeks. He still had time to think of a better excuse as to why he was putting up with this.

"Thanks to this crap, I forgot 10 vocabs and the royal order of Adjectives for the grammar test tomorrow," he sneered. "what's the point of this shit if I forget them anyway?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's call it a day, then." he placed his books back into his bag, and turned to the punk. "you wanna head down to the _Sundae's Delights_? Heard they got something new in the menu, limited time only."

"You buyin'?" Jack grinned.

Hiccup stood up. "Well, I doubt we'd get anything if you paid, so yes. But in return, I expect you to listen to literature on tomorrow's session."

"Nah... How 'bout I kiss you instead?"

The brunette flushed, but he narrowed his eyes. "If you must get back on Peter, leave me the hell out of it." he snapped, turning on his heels and going towards the door.

Jack laughed and went after him, tossing a careless arm around Hiccup. "Pitch got nothing to do with this. I mean, doesn't all dates end with kissing?"

"This is not a date." Hiccup deadpanned.

Jack winked. "We can make it one, I mean, you're treating me and I'm there looking hot for you," he blew a breath to Hiccup's nape, and the smaller male shivered involuntarily. "if that's not a date, I don't know what is."

"Idiot," Hiccup grunted, elbowing the punk lightly to shove him away. "you're as bad as Peter."

Jack smirked, going in front of the brunette, pocketing his hands as he walked forwards, even when Hiccup told him to stop or he could fall and break his spine. "If I'm a badass like Pitch," he drawled. "then why aren't you giving me five minutes to take a hike?"

"Duh. I'm responsible for keeping your grades up." Hiccup sighed. "it's not like I had a choice in this matter."

Mr. Bunnymund was so pleased with Jack's grades on his popquiz, he wants the brunette to help him in all his other homeworks, subject aside, hoping maybe Jack can raise the B's to Aces. It could help him sign up for a better college someday, at best.

"Nah. You wanted to take responsibility," Jack grinned cockily. "cause I may be a badass, but you wanna make me your badass, hm?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, and without Jack suspecting it, he placed his foot behind one of the punk's heels, causing him to fall back since he was walking backward. Jack grunted, Hiccup smirked down at him.

"Told you you could break a spine." The brunette teased. "c'mon, get up so we could get going."

Jack scowled, rushing over and following him out. They took the punk's ride and made it as far as the gate when Hiccup remembered something. He needed to return the Library key to the faculty. He asked if they could stay in a bit late, and they were the last students there.

"Ugh," Jack grunted. "you're a hassle. Damn good you're buyin'."

The punk waited by the gate with the bags as Hiccup ran back to the building. Jack waited for full five minutes before his impatience won out. He could've just left then and there, but for some reasons, he really wanted that smoothie. Or is it that he honestly wanted to spend more time with Hiccup?

_Bah... I really shouldn't read into it that much..._

Jack turned off the ignition and pulled his ride aside before heading back to the building. He didn't even make it to the steps when he heard a commotion from the side. His curiosity tweaked, he decided to have a look of what was going on.

Jack was surprise when he saw some familiar punks beating the crap out of Hiccup. And they weren't HIS punks, so to speak. The white-haired punk didn't know why, but he saw red.

"This'll teach that Frostbutt!"

"Tell your bastard boyfriend he'll have hell to pay when Daggur gets back from Military school!"

Hiccup didn't understand what they were talking about. He was too busy covering his face to prevent it from getting bruises the other abused parts of his body will probably be getting. At least he could hide those from his parents, but he'd be screwed even more if he tried to hide bruises from his face with make-up foundation and his dad found out. Prevention is better than cure.

"Ah!" They suddenly pulled his arms away, and green eyes widened as he saw a foot ready to smash his face. "No, don't!" he turned his head instinctively.

But the blow never came.

"What the f-?!" A hand had caught the menacing foot, promptly shoving it back roughly down along with it's owner. "Ugh, you!"

Jack stared them down, standing over Hiccup. "Yeah, me." he sneered. "what are you losers doing here?"

Hiccup blinked, wide-eyed. Jack... He was defending him?

A punk red-head with a mohawk glared at Jack. "You asshole!" he pointed an accusing finger at the white-haired teen. "don't think we've forgotten the shack you and your stupid Frostbites stole from the Berserkers! We want it back!"

"Yeah, you're lucky Daggur ain't here to beat you senseless for it!"

Jack laughed out aloud, as if to mock them. "Oh, that's just rich. _You_ asses are just lucky that deranged loser ain't here to see you guys screw up. I mean, come on, how did you lose the shack with ten against four? L-ame!" he placed an 'L' finger on his forehead. "and really, you can't even get your facts straight? This runt ain't got anything to do with me."

Hiccup made a look. "Excuse me?"

The mohawk dude scowled. "Then watcha stickin' up for it for?"

"I ain't," Jack shrugged coolly. "just couldn't miss the oppurtunity to beat the hell outt you guys again. Hadn't seen you guys since you ran off with your tails between your legs after we did a number on you when we took the shack."

"Aw this guy's askin' for it!" The mohawk punk pulled out a switchblade and charged towards Jack.

Hiccup gasped. "Jack, be careful!"

Jack waited for him to get close enough before he quickly dodged away and grabbed the other arm, punching him across the face with his free hand, kneeing him in the gut right after and lastly, sweeping his leg across the bastards own legs, making him tumble down.

"Ugh!" The mohawk dude grunted, before he remain slumped to the ground.

The others charge right after, Jack glared at them. Picking up a stray plywood, he threw it towards them, knocking a few of them down by their legs. One got close enough to Jack, who simply ducked under him, swinging his leg around to kick him down. Promptly, kicking an incoming punk square on the face, and then raising a fist to smack some teeth out of said punk's mouth. Hiccup could only watch, admittedly amaze. Jack grabbed another one's head, bringing him down to hit him with his knee twice and kicked the guy away, he turned and yelped when one got him on the face with a prybar. He growled in pain, narrowly missing the next blow. In retaliation, he jabbed him in the gut and head-butt the wiseguy to unconciousness.

"Tch," Jack spat a little blood out of his mouth. "bastards..."

"Jack, behind you!"

Jack only had time to turn, seeing one last punk ready to bring a hammer down on him. Jack widened his eyes, instinctively bringing an arm up to defend himself. Only, a blow never came. When he looked up, the punk slumped down, and Hiccup was in front with two very thick textbooks in his hands.

Jack was astonished, needless to say.

"Hey," Hiccup frowned, reaching a hand up across the gash of blood on Jack's cheek left by the prybar. "are you all right, does it hurt much?"

Jack felt his face heat up. He grabbed Hiccup's hand and pushed it down. "I-I'm fine, jeez. I'm no baby."

Hiccup scrutinized Jack. Then, he smile softly. "You stood up for me. Thanks."

"What're you talkin' about," Jack growled. "I didn't do shit for you,"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Before he could say anything, they heard an authoritative voice speak out. "What in bloody hell happened here?!" Both boys turned, seeing Bunnymund. The teacher gave the passed out boys a once over. "Overland! What did you get yourself into this-?!"

Jack sneered, but before he can say anything offensive, Hiccup forestalled him.

"He didn't do anything, sir! There were some trespassers, and they attacked me first. Jack was just doing self-defense."

Jack blinked, eyeing Hiccup incredelously. Now that he was giving him a good look, the long-sleeves from the brunette's button-down shirt was slightly torn, his vest crumpled up with kick marks left on them.

"Is that so, Mr. Haddock?"

Hiccup nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir."

Bunnymund gave both boys one more look before sighing. "Okay, since I trust your records for being an A-student, I'll take your word for it." he turned to the unconcious punks. "I'll just call the Police to detain these boys. You two better get going before I change my mind." He gave them one long look. "And one more thing,"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't hold hands. I know there's a policy against PDA here. But since it's After School hours, I'll turn a blind eye over it." Bunnymund smirked, before bringing out his phone.

Jack and Hiccup gaped, pulling their hands apart.

Bunnymund looked at them once more while the phone was on its first ring. "You still here? Do you want me to call your folks as well or-"

The boys scrambled off, Hiccup remembering to hand the teacher the library key before going any furthur.

Jack and Hiccup didn't say a word until they got to the smoothie place. They could've just gone home, but Jack wasn't thinking so he still went with the original idea. They remained at the motorcycle even after Jack turned the ignition off.

After a moment of silence, Jack turned around to face Hiccup. "You... Why did you speak up for me?" he questioned.

Hiccup flushed, but he managed a cocky smile. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I didn't do anything for you."

Jack just stared at the brunette for a while before scowling. He flicked his forehead. "Wiseguy..."

"Ow, hey!" Hiccup grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "what was that for?"

Jack dismounted, pocketing his hands. "For stirring me up, damnit."

"Huh?"

"Nuthin'" Jack grumbled, heading towards _Sundae's Delights_. "c'mon, I'm buyin'."

Hiccup blinked, following after the punk quickly. "But... didn't we agree that I was buying ...?" Jack ignored him and just headed towards the counter, yelling at Hiccup to grab a table.

The brunette stared at Jack from behind, before smiling softly and going off to find a table for two.

They had their smoothies in silence. Hiccup did order some burgers and fries, wanting to be even. They walked out of the shop in awkward silence. Jack mounted on his ride, ready to head home. It was too late to head to the shack, and the others were probably too tired from community work to go. Hiccup was ready to leave for the nearest bus stop, too. But before that, he went up to Jack.

"Oh, just to be clear, this still wasn't a date."

"What the-?" Jack raised a brow at him. "why bring that up agai-?"

Hiccup planted a quick kiss on the punk's injured cheek. "If anyone asks, I'll deny I ever did that." he ran off.

"Wha-wha-wha-" Jack blinked rapidly before screaming at the running brunette. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Hiccup waved _bye _to him as he reached the bus stop and said bus pulled over for him. "I'm sorry, what was _what _for?" he climbed on to the public transportation.

**A/N: This is my first original, so go easy on me. But this story does have a plan. Actually, I'm not even in the middle of it yet. So if it seems too fast, it's because I want to get to the part when they get together and the central conflict is revealed. More info about Hiccup's family background later.**

**By the way, Freedom of speech is not just saying what you want, but also the stuff that counts. And Fanfiction . net is all about Unleashing Imagination. It's not anyone's business how I write or what readers choose to read. If you don't get that, you don't know freedom. This is the last and only thing I'll say about the matter. Let's leave it at that. I don't want this to get any uglier. I'm sorry if this story didn't fit your taste and I ruined FrostCup for you, but If you don't like this story, just don't read any of my works and let those who like it enjoy it. No one's a retard for what they read, we're all here to have fun and enjoy amazing stories. So let's end this in peace. Thank you again to my readers, I hope I can update my other tales soon. Out.**


	5. Confusion

**A/N: Hey folks! Sorry for not promptly putting up this update, as oppose to my cycle, I've been posting oneshots for the revolution. If some of you read 'em, you'd know about two possible ficcs I'll be posting after this one. Welp, without furher ado, let's start.**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Confusion**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Okay Toothless, I fed you enough fish. Now don't force Bucket or any of the maids to feed you anymore while I'm out, got it?"

A jet-black was too busy devouring all the fish at his disposal to respond, the brunette sighed, shaking his head as he left his room, making his way downstairs to the main hall.

"Dad, I'm heading out now," Hiccup shouldered a backpack, his hand reaching for the door handle, opening the door. "see you and mom in a week."

Then, a large pressed against the slightly opened door, closing it once more. "Not so fast, son." Hiccup blinked as he looked up to his large father, Stoick the Vast. "we need to talk."

"Aren't you going to be late for your flight?"

His father was wearing a suit, honestly, with the wild beard (even when it was braided in some parts), you wouldn't have guessed that Stan Horrendous Haddock was a CEO nicknamed Stoick the Vast, from his younger years and the man still stuck to it.

"There's still time, and your mum is making sure we didn't leave anything,"

Valerie Karmen Haddock, or Valka for short, is an exotic wilderness explorer. In his company, they also produce these type of gears, grappling hooks, tents, hiking books, and the like.

Stoick uses excuses like testing the material to spend time with his wife. Now if only he started mass producing canvas, Hiccup and he would have something to talk about regularly.

Stoick pulled his son aside for a little *couch discussion, sitting him down before taking a love seat across of the teenager.

"You've been keeping secrets,"

"Uh... I have?"

"Just how long do you think you can keep it from me?"

"Uhm, I don't know what-"

"Nothing happens to my family without me eventually knowing about it,"

"Oh?"

Stoick leaned forward, "So let's talk," he grunted, "about that boy. Jackson, was it?"

"Uh.. Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Do you like him?"

Heat rose up to Hiccup's cheeks. "Whaaat?" he sputtered, "I-I-I'm just tutoring him, sir Aster asked me to..." he trailed off.

"Oh, I know about that. But according to your teacher's words, you volunteered to tutor him yourself," Stoick said, "it seems that you're very interested with this punk, hoping to draw, say, the real him out?"

Hiccup bowed his head, flustered, _Damn! _He thought. _He said he wouldn't tell! _Then he glanced up to his father's face. _well... I can imagine why he caved..._

"Hiccup," Stoick sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Remember the deal we had when we found you after you've run away?"

"Technically, you disowned me?" Hiccup said dryly. "Yeah, what about it?"

When Hiccup first came out, Stoick went to a full rampage. Valka was away on a trip at the Sahara desert to appease him. Basically, he sent Hiccup packing. Only when Valka came back did she knock some sense into her husband for doing that to their son. Luckily, Hiccup's been staying with Gobber, his father's secretary (because after having his first secretary as a female, almost resulting to a divorce, Stoick never wanted a female secretary again) and after an apology, he returned home. Stoick gradually accepted it, figuring that he really couldn't change his son. It's been awkward, but the man loved his son too much to abandon him.

"Well, I trust you son and all, I know if there's something in this kid worth liking then I won't hold it against you. But just make sure he's not a repeat of that Peter bastard, that's our deal." Stoick stood up, "oh, and I trust you but I've gotta meet this boy before he can even date you, never mind kiss you."

Hiccup face-palmed, thinking how dead he'd be if his father found out what he did two weeks ago. "Please dad, I'm not sure if he'd even date me." _I just really want to see his true side, _the brunette thought. "And please don't remind me about Peter... It's never a fun past time to recall him." he shuddered.

Basically, it was the only reason Stoick allowed Hiccup to be transferred out of Berk Academy, even though he was the owner of the said school, too.

"We're all set, Stoick." Valka came out, with her luggages. Stoick took them all, as his wife embraced their son. "you take care now, my son."

Hiccup returned the embrace, "I will, mom. Have a safe trip then," he pulled away.

"And remember our deal, Hiccup," Stoick followed his wife out, then Hiccup after him. "and no inviting him over."

Hiccup groaned, "Daaad... I got it, jeez." he muttered, walking off towards the gates as his parents got on the limo. They learned a long time ago their son didn't really like riding in this kind of style so they didn't bother telling him to join them out. Hiccup waved at the limo as it drove past him on his way out. "Damn it, you'd think he was the mother..." But it was nice to know that he cared.

~o~

Hiccup arrived at school after half an hour or so. Honestly, taking a cab and two buses to get to school and then back home everyday was tiring, but his dad didn't bother purchasing a new property at the vicinity near Burgess Local High school, and since Hiccup was at his Junior year and will be graduating at the not so far future and would be off to college dorms by that time... Well, Hiccup would just have to deal with the travel issue till then.

The brunette went through his locker, collecting some books he needed and placing the ones he took home for homework last friday back in, because those classes are still after free period.

When he just took the last book he'll need, his locker was suddenly slammed shut. Hiccup turned, seeing Jack at his side.

"We need to talk."

Hiccup blinked, "Uhm, well, I don't have time now, I've to get to class before the last warning bell-" he trailed off.'

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick. Deal's off."

"What?"

"You heard me," Jack scowled. "I want nothing to do with you anymore, so no more tutoring. I've asked Bunnymund to tutor me himself."

"Huh? But-" Hiccup sputtered, feeling an ache in his chest, as if Jack had just rejected him. Which is ridiculous, cause Jack had no idea of his feelings. "Why?"

"Not that it matters for you to fuckin' know why, but I don't need you stirring me up and screwing my mind,"

"Stirring you up? What does-?"

"No more questions!" Jack snapped, "I'm done with you, nerd." he turned on his heels and stomped off.

Hiccup blinked still, shell-shock. "What... what just happened?"

~o~

Hiccup tried talking to Jack for the rest of the day, he knew it would raise suspicion why he would care too much when the school mostly knows he was only suppose to be a tutor to the punk, he didn't care. But the Frostbites seem to be finding him first, Jack not with them, and beating the crap out of him, hearing them mention it had something to do with Jack acting weird during the weekend. Although he had no idea why he had anything to do with it, they seem bent on making him suffer. Finally, Hiccup got the hint and stayed clear... At least, for now.

Good thing his parents were gone for the week, he didn't need his dad catching him placing make-up on the bruises, or any unnecessary tension.

Jack and he were strangers now whenever they met at the halls or class. Well, it wasn't like they were friends are anything. But in the short two weeks Hiccup had to tutor him, they had a playful banter going on, even if Hiccup only showed annoyance for the most part. Jack didn't really know why the Frostbites cared, he didn't really think they thought of him as a friend, per se. They just mostly followed him around. And maybe they were just pissed that a nerd got the best of their leader, and by affiliation, them.

Jack wasn't really sure exactly how Hiccup got the best of him. Okay, that's bull. It was because of that kiss to his cheek. The real question it is why he let it bother him. Jack should just used it against him, more chances to hit on him or something. Just resume their playful banter like nothing happened, joke around a bit to get a good laugh and get under Peter's skin when he encounters him again.

But Jack was scared that... It might not be a joke.

At one side, Jack's grades didn't really suffer. Bunnymund made sure of that. And Jack didn't even try _failing _anymore. His mind's been too wrapped up with confusion for him to focus on maintaining his reputation. He was a graduating student anyway, he didn't have to care about his label as a Highschooler any longer.

That still didn't answer his issues with Hiccup, however. And it's already been, what, a month and a half? He didn't really notice.

"Oi frost,"

Jack starts, whipping his head back at the weight on his one shoulder. It was the end of school and he was just hoping to get right home as usual since the past months. He didn't expect, of all people, that Aster would be the one to break the routine.

"Ye've been lookin' a lot like yourself lately,"

Jack scowled, turning to the pony-tailed gray haired teen. "Shove off," he snapped, shrugging his shoulder away. "and what're you talking about? I always look like this."

"You know what I mean," Aster rolled his eyes. "You're more... Jackson now. Is it because of that other kid?" he cocked his head to the side.

Jack followed his movement, catching eye with Hiccup. Well, technically they've been watching each other from the corner of their eyes since, but they never really made eye contact, neither mindful they were being watched by the other.

Hiccup didn't look like he knew what to do when their eyes met, but deciding to chance it, he tried for a crooked smile and waved. Jack just turned away, leaving the boy dejected. Which did not go unnotice by Aster.

"Just rack off," Jack scowled, "it's none of your business, asshole."

Aster scoffed, "there was a time I called ya that, showpony." he said.

"Whatever, look, I'm leaving. I left my bike home and gotta walk home now."

Jack turned on his heels, cursing himself once again for being too distracted and forgetting his ride only to remember when he finally made it to a bus stop. Then, Aster spoke once more before he got too far.

"He really looks like he cares about ya, y'know." He said. "seemingly even more than Jamie and I had when you ditched us."

Jack froze at the spot, before scowling and turning on Aster. "Fuck off, Kangaroo!" he snapped, before rushing off. Not watching where he was going, he didn't see when Hiccup got in his path till he bumped into him.

Their eyes met. Awkward.

"Jack, I-"

Jack pushed passed him, "Leave me the hell alone!" he snarled, but was caught off guard when a hand grabbed his. He whipped his head back, eyes wide.

"I have been leaving you alone! But it doesn't help either of us," Hiccup frowned deeply, letting go. "I don't get why you suddenly started acting so distant. I mean, I know that we never really considered each other friends, you left before that could even happen."

Jack scowled deeply. "Oh, so it's my fault?"

"That's not what I'm trying to say, damnit! Don't shove words in my mouth." Hiccup snapped, glaring.

"Ooooh, the nerd swears."

Hiccup shook his head wildly, getting frustrated. "At least tell me what I did wrong," he demanded. "I have to know what I did to deserve this. And... what I should be apologizing for."

"I-" Jack frowned, but it was of uncertainty. "what makes you think I give a damn if you apologize or not?"

Hiccup looked at him at the eyes. "Because either Jack or Jackson wouldn't make a fuss of something that didn't matter to him," he said flatly.

Jack was lost for words. Before he can even start thinking again, a fist connected to Hiccup's cheek, sending the teen slamming to the lockers, and in no time, the Frostbites were on him. Hiccup tried dodging the blows, but they kept coming too fast for him.

"Cocky shrimp!"

"Wiseguy!"

"What makes you think you can tell Jack Frost off?!"

"Don't try to act so high and mighty, you worthless piece of shit!" Snoutlout sneered. "I'd like to see how snarky you can get from the bottom of a lake!"

Jack didn't why, maybe it was the referrence of the lake or that fact that the way Hiccup looked so much like him when he himself had been weak and defenseless, but something inside him snapped.

Snoutlout pulled his arm back for another hit, only to have someone grab it and throw him back roughly. "What the-?!" he yelped. "J-Jack?"

"What the hell... we were just havin' fu-what are y-" Jack ignored Ruffnut first, reaching down to the unconcious nerd and picking him up. "what are you doing Jack?" She made a look. "you actually stickin' up for this guy?"

Tuffnut snorted. "Don't tell us you're liking the A's you're getting on Kangaroomund's class."

Jack glared at them, "That ain't any of your business, if this looks like I'm sticking up for him. But I sure as hell don't need the Frostbites to fight Jack Frost's battles." he spat, walking towards Aster, who looked too surprise for words. "Give me a ride home?"

It took a moment, but the aussy cracked a smile, "Sure, mate."

~o~

When Hiccup came to, he found himself in a room that wasn't his. He sat up weakly, trying to remember what just happened. Until a voice spoke up.

"Oh, you're up. Here, have some."

Hiccup found a mug of... eggnog? offerend in front of him. He looked to his side, and blinked widely. Who he saw was Jack... But not the one he was familiar with.

The boy sitting on a chair beside the bed Hiccup laid on were wearing a red t-shirt and a dark blue button down shirt, which was unbuttoned by the way, and baggy jeans minus a chain. There were no pierces, and the only thing that stayed the same were the hair and eyes.

"I never invite anyone over," Jack shrugged, "it's the only place I can be me."

Hiccup managed a small smile, sipping the drinking. He didn't exactly draw it out, but he was glad to see Jack in his true light. If they went on ignoring each other after this, well, at least this was a consolation prize.

"And who are you, Jack Frost?"

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's complicated." he said.

He's been at war with himself and kept asking why he even brought the brunette here, in his room. He knew what it would lead to, so why did he bring him here? What was he hoping to accomplish?

"Do you really want to know?"

Hiccup simply smiled at him, "It's all I ever wanted to know since I say you cry."

**A/N: You'll find out how Hiccup came to like Jack at the next chapter. I hope it will make sense how Hiccup knew the side of the punk called 'Jackson' when he didn't even know about the Jackson side since he only got into Burgess Local Highschool when Jack was already a punk by then.**

**If some of you read my latest oneshot, you'd know the what I mean to say with couch discussion. For the benefit of those who didn't, since I'm not about to force you all to read the oneshot, what my own connotation to couch discussion is when parents take their kids aside to talk to them about something concerning, like probably reprimands, or in teenagers' case, the talk. So... Yeah. Just to be clear. R&amp;R**

**I don't know American schooling! This is all loosely based off my limited knowledge by watching sitcoms.**

**If it's too fast, don't worry. That's really the plan. The real trials surfaces when they're a couple, see. So not to drag this ficc any longer than necessary with needless fillers, this happened. Jack changes to his normal self by the next chapter! So aside from the white hair, he'll wear the typical Guy-next-door outfits, and minus pierces too. (That were actually fake.)**

**Is Burgess a real place? And does it really snow year around? Cause in ROTG, it was easter, normally spring is at easter right? And there was still snow.**


	6. My Side, Your Side

**A/N: Okay, I decided to change my cycle just this once. I have an urge to write this update, and the urge must be followed. If you guys have the song **_**Cry **_**by Mandy Moore, play it in a loop while Hiccup speaks to get more feels! I know I got them.**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**My Side, Your Side**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It's been months since Jack placed the barrier between him and Hiccup. Well, there was never much of a point in having to put a barrier. They weren't even friends, actually, heaven knows what they are. On paper, they were just a tutor-student thing. But for some reasons, this barrier pained Jack more than he was ready to admit at that time even if he was the one who placed the barrier in the first place.

Jack had been terribly confused that friday when he and Hiccup went to _Sundae's Delights _when the boy just suddenly kissed his cheek_. _The whole confusion started even before they arrived there especially with Jack actually standing up for Hiccup. He didn't even believe himself when he said he just wanted to fight Daggur's lackeys. Fighting was the second part of being a punk that he grudgingly did, having to cut off ties with Jamie and Aster was first. In any case, it bothered him how much he was thinking of the nerd, and he was getting scared of what these feelings were suppose to mean. Sure, he was sort of flirting with the brunette. But that was totally for getting back on Pitch, like if he was stalking the brunette like he assumed he was when Jack first saw him trying to get back with Hiccup, and with a car he was pretty sure stalking wouldn't be that hard even if Berk Academy was miles away from Burgess Local Highschool.

Basically, Jack didn't think he was gay. If he was, he wasn't ready to confront it, but here was the brunette, in his room, the last place he thought he'd ever see him in.

Jack blinked widely at Hiccup, clearly not expecting that response. The part of the response that indicated the brunette really wanting to know him, or the part of the response that mentioned he had seen him cry, he wasn't quite sure which surprised him more. Like, why did the boy wanted to know him so much? And when did Hiccup see him cry? He didn't remember crying where anyone could see him when he cried at all.

He only remembers those time he cried in his room, but unless Hiccup had some weird fetish and was actually an Edward Cullen, that wasn't a likely possibility.

So Jack just had to ask, "Cry?" he squeaked. "when have you ever seen me cry?"

"I believe I asked a question first," Hiccup smirked. "so I think you better answer before I explain that one."

Jack frowned. "And what if I said I won't tell you till you answer my question first?" he asked.

"Basically, that just means we can be here all afternoon, until I have to go home." Hiccup shrugged. "And then it will all come down to who is most eager to know their answer. But to tell you the truth, we Haddocks come from a line of Vikings. So we can be pretty stubborn."

Jack scowled then, crossing his arms. "That's totally unfair," he complained.

"Aww, you're pouting big baby boo?" Hiccup cooed, teasing the older boy, who's scowl deepened. "C'mon Overland, it's totally fair. I asked first."

Jack sighed, giving in as he ran his hand through his hair. He really wanted to know, and wasn't eager to wait till tomorrow to find out. "Oh all right, but you're definitely not going home till you tell me too. Even if you have to join us for dinner," he said,

"Fair enough." Hiccup shrugged. "I'll just call my dad later."

Jack made himself as comfortable as he can, knowing full well the next couple of minutes were going to be heavy. But he found himself eager, if anything, it'll be nice getting a load off his shoulders.

"Here goes," He begun, "just keep my mind I never really spoke to anyone about this, so this isn't easy at all."

Hiccup smiled softly, reaching a bit to pat Jack's knee. "I'm honored I'm the first then." he said sincerely.

Jack blinked at the smile, and felt his face heat up. He coughed to clear his throat, "Well then..."

**[Flashback]/**/{Reality}

**It was back in freshmen year, I had first day jitters but I think all freshmen go through that. To be honest, it wasn't quite that bad. I mean, it was bad, because I can already see some newbies like me getting picked on. And I didn't know how to deal with that, because, you know, I've been in a foster care before then and was mostly homeschooled till North and Thiana adopted me.**

Suddenly, Jack was interrupted in the middle of his story when the door to his room opened, and a head peeped in of a woman with pixie cut black hair with feather attached and startling violet eyes.

"Jackson, I've some cookies prepared for you and your fri-Oh, he's awake!" she came in with a tray of cookies. "So you must be Hiccup then?" she smiled sweetly.

Hiccup sat up straight as Jack face-palmed for the interruption. "Yes, ma'am. Pleased to meet you," he said politely. "hope you don't mind me intruding."

"Oh how well-mannered. But please, you can just call me Thiana." she giggled, laying the tray on the side table. "so you're the Hiccup I've been hearing so much about, giving poor Jack some heart trouble... Hmm," She gave him a once-over then chuckled. "yes, I definitely see that."

Hiccup raised a brow, a small blush bloomed on his cheeks. Jack's head shot up. "Moooooom...! Please don't," he pouted.

'Oh my, I'm sorry." Thiana didn't look too sorry. "were you in the middle of talking?"

Jack scowled. "It's just an assignment," he looked over to his desk that had a mirror attached over it. "Uh... Self-Reflection."

"Right," Thiana didn't look like she bought it. "well, I'll leave you two to your business the-"

A large man entered, Hiccup had to hold in his scream. Of course his father was large, but he thought there was no one else who could top him. Boy, was he wrong. The man who he assumed was Jack's foster father was as large as Stoick, if not moreso.

"Ah, so boy is awake," He laughed heartily, two steaming mugs of something on his hands. "how you feeling boy?" He placed the mugs down.

Hiccup took a second to realize he was speaking to him. "Uh, fine. Thank you, sir." he repiled automatically. "Uh, I'm Henry, sir."

"Henry?" The man blinked. "I thought boy Jack was talking about is called Hiccup, you different boy?"

Jack looked like he wanted to murder someone. "Dad, come on!" he groaned, hiding his face in his hands to conceal his blush. "jeez, you guys didn't even knock!"

"North, let's go. They're having a moment,"

Jack's head shot up. "WE ARE NOT!" he shouted defensively, Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. The older teen glared, daring him to say anything.

North laughed, giving Jack a hard pat on his back, making his grunt. "I see, I see. I know when not wanted. Come on, Toothie." he led his wife out.

The door shuts behind the couple.

"Self-reflection, huh?

"Not. Another. Word."

Hiccup smirked, but didn't say anything except for, "You were saying then?" he asked, trying to prevent any tone of teasing from leaking out.

"I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," He drawled, because he obviously was rudely interrupted...

**I was honestly like a deer caught in the heedlights, wondering when I'd be the next target. If it weren't for Jamie, a kid I knew growing up when I was out, and this aussy kid who's been living in America a while, Aster, I don't know how the day would've end. Of course, Aster did make fun of me a bit.**

**"Ya were like a little anklebiter, mate."**

**"Aster, cut it out. So anyway, you want to sit with us? We have room for one more at the table,"**

**"Actually, no. That last seat is for my bag. Haven't unloaded the books yet in my locker."**

**"Aster, come on, you were the one who was mostly concerned for the guy. I'm just doing what your pride won't let you do."**

**"Shut up,"**

**Obviously, Aster may be annoying, but there's a soft spot in there somewhere. Jamie sort of got in the crossfire when the two of us would go off on each other, but he managed, being the most level-headed among us all. Aster could even talk down to the upperclass men who had been picking on the lowerclass men. Of course, you have to consider numberings sometimes so he couldn't make it a regular thing. Jamie getting a blackeye for that one time he was pushing it.**

**For the most part of the year, we had a blast though. I would pull a prank on Aster, like this one time I painted his face completely red, and then testing how far I can keep two steps ahead of him when he'd go after me. Only when he finally got to me, Jamie would make sure we cut it out. Aster got back on me, though. He and Jamie talked me into taekwando classes one weekend, and needless to say, Aster had my butt served to me in a silver platter. Definitely not giving any mercy unless the instructed called off the practice match.**

**No regrets though, painting his face was worth it.**

**As long as I've got those two behind my backs, I thought I could handle anything. But that's just the thing, **_**I thought**_**.**

**It was the middle of winter, after school I decided to stop by the park. It was a rough day, I had three pop quizzes in a row before classes ended too. I've got a good mark in all of them, but that was beside the point. Suddenly, as I was passing by the lake, contemplating if the ice was solid enough to skate over since my place wasn't too far and I could just run and grab my skates if I decided to, I was shoved roughly behind and felt the burden on my back lifted.**

**"Hey! ... Pitch Black?! Hey, give me back my backpack!"**

**He raised it higher so that I couldn't reach it. He was very tall for his age.**

**"well, well Overland, what have you got in here? Your whole month's allowance?"**

**"Hardly anything you'd find worthwhile, just a boatload of hardworked projects and assignments so hand it over!"**

**"Well, if it's not worth my while, and it's of greater importance for you, why don't you go get it!"**

**He threw it right to the lake. And I went after it, a very stupid decision whenever I look back at it. The next instant, all I remembered was that it was dark, and it was cold. I was scared. I was unconscious, sure, but I really thought I was going to die. I wasn't ready to die, definitely not as a icy cold corpse.**

**If it wasn't for Manny and his dog, Nightlight, I would still probably be at the bottom of that lake. But I shut everyone else out for a while after, even Jamie and Aster. I was bitter, even the fact that Pitch got expelled didn't make me feel better. Seriously, school officials only take action when the damage's been done. When Jamie and Aster did come over, I just ask North to hand them my projects and assignments. It wasn't till next spring I really saw them again. **

**As a Punk. **

**I didn't hang out with them, though, after that. Obviously. Pitch was gone, so I stuck with Daggur and his lackeys. You know, those dicks who used you as a punching bag back then? Well, they still went to our school then. Aster and Jamie tried talking some sense to me around that time, and for their trouble, I asked Daggur to lock them in the cafeteria's freezing storage room.**

**I guess, I couldn't do it myself because deep down, I knew that I didn't want to do that to them.**

"Why did you though?" Hiccup asked quietly. "I'm not judging you or anything but... if you didn't want to, then..."

Jack sighed deeply, shrugging weakly. "I don't know... I was going through a lot... And I think, somehow, I blamed them for not backing me up that day I fell in the ice." he looked down.

"You know they would've been there if they knew," Hiccup pointed out. "you know... it wasn't really their fault..."

Jack groaned, "I know, I know, but... Pitch was gone before I could even get back on him, and I had to blame someone..." he bit his lip.

"Really, Jack?" Hiccup cocked his head to the side. "did you really have to?"

Jack looked down in contemplation, considering the question. "No... I just..." his voice shook. "I didn't want to feel like the only one... who's been let down..."

Hiccup frowned, getting off the bed and going over to Jack, wrapping his arms around Jack without hesitation. The white-haired boy stiffened.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a comfort gesture, you know, after an incident people do it for encouragement."

"Mom already did that after I first woke up from the ordeal,"

"True," Hiccup allowed. "but you I'm assuming you didn't really tell her what you felt about it like you told me. I think it still follows. Spilling your guts out probably wasn't easy," Hiccup pulled away, sitting on the bed again, smiling crookedly. "and even though it goes without saying, I won't tell anyone about it." he promised.

Jack smiled a bit, somehow feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders like he expected. And he had to admit, the embrace felt nice. It was great having comfort from family, knowing they'd always have your back, family standards and all that. But it was gratifying to have someone care outside the family, knowing they had no ties to you in particular but they still chose to care anyway.

"Thanks for that, I guess." Jack rubbed the back of his head shyly. "but don't forget to keep your side of the bargain. When'd you see me cry?"

Hiccup chuckled, leaning back to the bedpost. "Don't worry, I'm not weasling out. Jeez, is someone a bit worried about their masculinity?" he teased.

"Well, since I clarified I'm not really a punk through and through, what other reputation do I have to save?" Jack shot back lightly. "but seriously, give me the deets."

Hiccup smiled a bit. "It's back at Junior year, the middle of Autumn, my granfather from mom's side, I call him Old Wrinkly, he sort of croaked for a while now. It was his second death anniversary." he shrugged, but by the look in his eyes, Jack can see that the old timer must've meant a whole lot to him.

Jack just hummed, knowing how Hiccup must've felt, he's been there before. He never like hearing _'sorry'_'s and condolences, so he just assumed Hiccup wouldn't too. Hiccup smiled a bit at the older boy, and Jack could tell he made the right choice.

"He knew about me before I officially came out, and he's kinda the one who gave me the push to come out. I mean, Toothless was encouraging, but I kinda doubt he knew the whole idea of what he was encouraging me as."

"Toothless?"

"Oh, he's my cat."

"... so... he has no teeth?"

"When I first saw him, no." Hiccup answered, "I was waiting for mom and dad at his grave, they were coming from the Amazon and all that, so I was alone for the time being. Let me tell you, late afternoon at the cemetery is as scary as night if you were, like, the only one there."

Jack chuckled, he knew that, too.

"That is," Hiccup turned his head, a light blush at his cheeks. "I thought I was alone."

Jack scrutinized the way Hiccup looked at him, cocking his head in confusion. The way he looked at him was... odd, concerning, yet somehow... inviting.

"What do you mean?"

Hiccup took a breath. "I mean... there was someone there too, crying over a grave. When I looked at the name on the gravestone, it read _'Emma Overland.'_" He said in a hushed voice.

Jack widened his eyes, his hand immediately brought up to his mouth.

"I always remember that afternoon," Hiccup swang his legs to the edge of the bed, facing Jack. "that moment seemed like it went on forever, but for me, it happened too fast. I wanted to see it again,"

Now both hands were covering Jack's mouth, he was shaking his head.

Hiccup smiled comfortingly, reaching out for Jack's hands, bringing one down to rest on one lap of the older boy's. "There was something about that boy, standing there all by himself ... it's like he had a lot of pent up emotions. Like he's always been trying to hide it for some reasons, afraid of what might happen when he shows weakness," He gave the hand a squeeze. "but in that place, where no one else can find him, no one could he see him, he could pass on as being invisible. And there was something about those eyes, like I could look at them forever and not grow tired... That moment, when I saw Jackson Overland cried."

Jack's shoulders shook, and he leaned forward, resting his forehead on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup stiffened a bit, but he soon relaxed and laid his hand behind Jack's one shoulder, patting it. "I've seen you a lot of times in school, you always acted so cool and suave like when you picked on me and cold me names. But somehow, there was something unconvincing about the whole thing..." he closed in eyes as if remembering, "you always stood aside during the brawls, you didn't lay a hand on anyone to harm them. Or me, ever. When you finally did, it was to defend me from Daggur's lackeys. I appreciated that, I appreciated seeing a glimpse of who you are."

Jack started crying now. "My sister and I were always bullied at the foster care, Emma couldn't stand it and she ran away without me knowing," he moved his head sideways, as if to wipe the tears with the front of the brunette's shirt. "it was only that time, three years since North adopted me that we found her b-bo-body... I was... such a worthless brother... I couldn't save her..."

Hiccup bit his lip, bringing the older male closer to him.

"I... I never wanted anyone to see me that way," he choked. "I was afraid of being j-judged... I didn't want to go back to that... B-but... You saw me... and you didn't judge..." Jack pulled away, his eyes still brimming of tears. "did you?"

Hiccup smiled softly, shaking his head. "At that time, all that went through my mind was I wanted to hold you, make your pain go away." he paused. "No, that's not right. I liked the pain, it was part of you. It was more like I wanted to experience it with you, endure it with you... I wanted to know Jackson Overland, I wanted to see that side that cried that afternoon where only I witnessed it." Taking a risk, Hiccup cupped the boy's face. "I wanted Jackson Overland to feel okay."

In the next instant, Hiccup widened his eyes, finding Jack's arms around him and he held on to the brunette as if for dear life.

"Then help me be okay." Jack whispered desperately into Hiccup's ear. "don't be like those who left me... Stay with me."

**A/N: Sorry for the interruption scenes every now and then during Jack's story. I felt like it's more realistic, you know, I mean, how often was it that no outside force interrupted when you discussed these things?**

**Sorry for not giving a more legit reason as to why Pitch would do that, but after having PM threads Honeybeeez it came to my attention that most bullies don't really have legit reasons to bully. So once again, to keep it realistic, here it is.**

**Wow. Number of word counts increasing. Chaptert 1 (536) Chapter 2 (1305)**

**Chapter 3 (2485) Chapter 4 (2439) Chapter 5 (3000) And now Chapter 5 () Amazing.**

**Let me tell you guys, two days without being able to use my phone regularly felt like two weeks.**


	7. The Date

**A/N: Okay, pretty obvious title. But it fits so there. Warning for the last part of this, if you haven't watched HTTYD2 yet then you might not know this song. Read at your own risk folks. Don't blame me for spoilers. I've warned ya**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**The Date**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Needless to say, Hiccup did end up having dinner with Jack and his family. Of course, North and Toothiana made sure to embarrass their son every chance they got, if only they had more time, they would've even showed some very embarrasing pictures of Jack. The white-haired teen was blushing madly the whole time, and grumbled throughout the whole dinner.

But his foster parents weren't stupid. They can see that there was something about Jack that looked different. And in the first time since his incident, when Jack smiled, it was genuine. And they could only suspect Hiccup had something to do about it.

When dinner was over with, Jack offered to drive Hiccup home. Thiana yelled at her son to take the family van and not his bike, saying there was already snow and it was dark and dangerous. Jack didn't feel like putting Hiccup through the danger, either, so he agreed easily enough. Although Hiccup kept protesting he can take a cab.

And Jack only understood why Hiccup needed to talk a cab and not a bus.

He didn't expect the travel to take him almost an hour and a half, let alone to find Hiccup's home to be this huge of a mansion. He heard rumors that the nerd's father was some big shot, but now he was seeing it for himself.

"It's like I'm in an Episode of the _Life of the Rich and Fabulous_," Jack remarked, eyeing the gates and all that. He even had to go through a checkpoint, and they only let him in when they saw Hiccup in the car with him. "Damn Hiccup, I'd never believe you go to Burgess Local Highschool if I didn't see you there first."

Hiccup smiled weakly, "I try not to make a big deal out of it," he said as Jack drove around the courtyard and pulling over to where he saw a big door. And it had pillars lined up to the sides leading up to it, too. "Thanks. Why don't you come in for a drink?" The brunette asked as he stepped outside.

"No, I'm good." Jack stepped out of the car too though. "but I can at least walk you to the door."

Hiccup nodded, and flushed a bit when he noticed Jack was _accidentally _brushing his hand against his every now and then. Even when they reached the door, they didn't just simply say good night and be done with it.

But really, when you're interested in someone, is it that easy to say goodbye?

"So... I guess I'll see you around school next week?" Hiccup asked shyly. "I mean, you won't ignore me this time?"

Jack smiled a bit, shaking his head. "No, that's all gone and done with." he guaranteed. "but, uhm, I was wondering if we could meet up earlier... you know, before monday."

"Oh," Hiccup looked eager, "you need help in physics or something?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head shyly, "Uhm, actually, no. I was thinking of something more along the lines of... a date?" he looked down quickly, a blush rising to his cheeks and to his big ears. "Uhm... I mean, if it's not working too fast... Uhm, I know you got something to do tomorrow, uhm in the public library... part time... but if you're free this Sunday..."

"Jack," Hiccup spoke up, and Jack raised his head to look at the boy slowly. The brunette's cheeks were also red, maybe even moreso. "I'd really like to go and I'd love to say yes, but..."

Jack bit his lip, there was always a _but_. What was he going to say? That all he could offer was friendship? That he wasn't interested in him that way?

"... I'm sorry to put you through this, but you're going to have to ask my dad first."

"Ask me what?"

Startled, Hiccup screamed, launching himself into Jack's arms. Jack stared up, wide-eyed at the large bearded man before him. And he thought his foster father was big. If this was Hiccup's father, then maybe he was adopted too.

Stoick narrowed his eyes, "Ahem," he coughed into his fist. "hands off my son, lad."

"Huh?" Jack blinked before realizing where his arms were positioned. "Oh!" he immediately let go of Hiccup. "I-uh-ahem!" he cleared his throat. "I-I'm Jackson Overland, sir." he held out his hand.

Stoick widened his eyes for a brief moment, sizing up the boy. He then took a grasp of Jack's hand and gave a mighty squeeze the teenager had ti bite back the urge to scream in pain. "So you're Jackson. Somehow I pictured you differently, but I approve the way you're presented now." he nodded.

Jack pulled his hand back when Stoick unleashed it, trying not to be hasty about it. "Erm, t-thank you, sir." he gulped, pretty sure this man was gonna have him for dinner.

"Call me Stoick, then." The man leaned on the door. "So, ask me what?"

"Uh-uhm, I just-" Jack stammered, when he felt Hiccup squeeze his hand briefly for encouragement. "Uhm," he swallowed. "IwaswonderingifIcantakeyoursonoutthissunday, sir!" Jack squeaked.

Stoick rolled his eyes, pressing his hands against his ears. "Egads, my boy, speak up but slower. I couldn't catch your meaning," he complained.

_Well, what do you know? _Jack sighed. _I do make a mess of things. _he shook his head, trying again. "Uhm, that is... I was just wondering... if it's all right with you... uhm, can I... MAY! ... uhm... Ahem, may I take your son out this sunday?"

Stoick stared at Jack, and the teenager sure he was a dead man. Then, he spoke. "Hiccup, it's late. Go kiss your mum good night and head to your room," he instructed.

Hiccup frowned, crossing his arms. "Dad, you didn't..." he trailed off.

"I know what I didn't," Stoick forestalled. "just do what I said and go, son."

Hiccup sighed, casting Jack a sad look before leaving. Jack's shoulder slumped as the brunette disappeared completely from his sight, and he turned to leave when a large hand rested on his shoulder. He stiffened.

Stoick spoke gruffly, "If ya really wanna date my son," he begun. "prove it by coming tomorrow afternoon, right after Hiccup leaves for the library. Don't let him know you're coming back. Then you'll get my answer." And right after, the door was shut.

And Jack was just relieved he was still alive.

~o~

Jack stayed at home the next day, actually helping out in the house chores. His eyes kept glancing at the clock, though. He planned on leaving around two, Hiccup leaves for his part time around four. But with the travel time and just incase he might get caught in traffic, he wanted to make sure that he'd be on time.

Even his parents noticed how restless he was.

"I'm going, I have an appointment today." Thiana said, coming down the stairs. She was the local dentist. North runs a shop at town, but it was closed on Saturdays. "see you two later then."

She left, and Jack casts a confused look to his father. Normally, he'd be driving her there. His mom can drive but it was a gesture of love from North. He hoped they weren't having any problems. The last thing he ever wanted to deal with is his parents' divorce.

"North," He called, pulling the vaccum to a stop. "is everything all right with you and Thiana?"

North looked up from his newspaper, in the middle of dipping a cookie to a glass of milk. He blinked his big eyes at his son, "Yes son," he replied. "why you ask?"

"Well, you're not driving her to work today."

"Ah, that." North smiled, he stood up. "walk with me Jack,"

Jack blinked before following his dad to the back door. "what's up?" he asked as they stepped out, Jack not bothering to slip some shoes on.

"It's about boy, Hiccup right?" North looked at his adopted son. "he special to you, no?"

Jack flushed, digging his hands to his hoodie's pockets.

"No need to feel ashamed, boy." North nudged him, almost causing Jack to topple over. "Your mom and I like boy."

Jack looked up a bit. "You're-uhm," he shrugged, "-not mad that I might be... you know... gay?"

"What? 'course not, Jack." North laughed heartily. "'course your mom wished she could have grankids, but she loves you so long as you're happy, she'll be fine with it." he shrugged. "it's your life, Jack. We're here to support you."

Jack smiled, the fact that North and Thiana weren't his real parents stopped mattering years ago. He loved them with his whole heart, and he's sure they feel the same. They were the best parents anyone could ask for, foster or no. Even when they couldn't have children for themselves didn't stop them from wanting a child.

"Thanks dad, I appreciate this."

North smiled, resting his hand on Jack's shoulder. ""Of course, son. Anytime," he said.

"And you can just tell mom Hiccup and I could always adopt." Jack shrugged, "the world could always use one less parentless child anyway."

North smirked. "You and Hiccup already that serious?" he asked.

"Uh... what ... oh god, did I just say that outloud?" Jack groaned, bringing both hands to his face, before dragging it back down. "well, I'm not exactly sure about _us_, yet. But... I'm serious about him... I mean, I think I like him."

North nodded approvingly. "Well, good. I don't want my boy treating his dates as flings. Even if it's just testing waters." he said.

"Uh, that's just it, dad. I'm not dating him... I mean, I asked but..."

North frowned, "Did he not accept?" he asked. "but he seemed interested as well."

"He is," Jack replied then catches himself. "I mean, at least, I think he does. But... well, I have to get his father's approval first... that's why I'm going over later."

North placed a large hand on his chin. "Approval, huh?" he hummed in thought, "who is his father? He might've been customer before."

"I doubt it." Jack shrugged. "He's a bigshot CEO kind of guy, uhm... St... St... he called himself Stoick."

North's eyes shot open, then he laughed heartily once more. "Ohoho, I see. Well, then for his approval..." he looked thoughtful then snapped his fingers. "Idea!"

~o~

That afternoon, Jack took his bike and rode to the Haddock household, a paperbag in his hand. He had to go through the checkpoint and the guards looked him up, patting his person. They were uptight in the boy's opinion, but he didn't know what it was like being rich. So he stuck it up.

He looked down to the paperbag as he made his way to the door. "Dad, I sure hope this works..." he muttered under his breath before ringing the door bell, then he waited. And he was relieved it wasn't the man who answered the door, but a beautiful lady with several long braids hanging down her back.

"Why, hello there, my boy." She smile kindly. "you must be Jackson, the one Stoick's expecting?"

Jack nodded shyly. She really was beautiful. "Yes, ma'am." he answered.

She nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Valka, well, come along in then dear. He's waiting at the living room," she rested her hand on Jack's lower arm and brought him inside.

Jack found the man sitting on a large arm chair, carving something out of wood. The teenager widened his eyes at all the weaponry displays, like the two axes crossing over to make an 'X' over a shield with a Viking insignia on it, above the fireplace; most of the others are antique too. Even the furniture. So the flatscreen plasma television seemed really out of place.

"Stoick, he came."

The man lifted his head up, acknowledging his wife and Jack. "Have a seat, lad." he gestured to the couch with the wooden carving of a duck.

"Make yourself comfortable," Valka sat Jack down, bending a bit to whisper. "don't worry, those weapons may be real, but the blades are dull. Just don't make him mad."

Jack swallowed as the nice lady left the room He coughed, as if clearing his throat. "Uhm... good afternoon, sir. I-uh... That's a nice duck." Jack wanted to mentally slap himself. _That was a stupid start._

"Hmm, yes, whittling." Stoick looked at the duck carving. "it's helps me calm down."

_On second thought, good start. _VERY _good start._

Stoick sets the duck down to a side table and turned his attention fully to Jack. "So, you actually came. I have to say I'm surprised." he mused. "Good. At least I know this isn't some joke to you."

"Yes sir, uhm, oh... here." Jack held out the package. "my dad and I baked these, and I thought you'd like to try some."

Stoick raised a brow, accepting the package. He looked inside, and blinked. "Fruitcake?" he asked, looking at Jack again. "how did you know I like this?"

"Uhm, I didn't?" Jack rubbed the back of his head. "my dad just said it might be a good idea to give you some so..."

Stoick raised a brow. "Hmm... Does your father, happen to be Nicholas North?" he asked.

"Huh?! Uh. Y-yes!" Jack blinked with wide eyes. "but... how do you..."

Stoick leaned back on his chair. "He's a collague of mine, and a good friend. He mentioned he was adopting a son last I talked to him years ago, but I didn't know it was you." he said. "I couldn't guess with your last name being Overland. Why didn't you adopt the family name?"

"Uhm, well, some final papers still need to be finalized. They haven't really fully paid yet, mom's denistry salary and dad's savings from the shop doesn't really cut it so it's taking a while." Jack tapped his fingers on his lap restlessly. "but, you know, the foster home was kind enough to let me live with them already though,"

Stoick nodded, placing the package on the mahagony coffee table. "Well, North and I always got along. So as a favor, I suppose I can go easy on ya." he stood up, "All right, I'll let you go out with my son tomorrow."

"Really?! Awesome!" Jack jumped out of the couch, and Stoick raised a brow. "Uhm, I mean, thank you for the chance, sir." he stood straight.

Stoick went over to the fireplace, "Now whether or not I'll let you two go dating regularly will depend on this first one, so I advise you not to mess this one up." Jack swallowed hard when he sees the man take one axe that was on the shield. "do you like antiques, Jackson?"

"Uhmm... I'm not overly fond of antiques, but I don't hate them, sir." Jack answered carefully. "Why do you ask?"

Stoick touched the blade of the axe carefully. "Well, if you treat them carefully, they can be very useful. Even if these blades are dull, they can still cut if you used 'em right." he narrowed his eyes at the teenager. "so just to give you a fair warning. If you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to hurt my son..." he patted the blade like it was a pet. "Well, I may be old, but I've got good aim. My wife is a beauty and very kind, but she keeps a snake at the backyard. And Hiccup has a cat as fierce as a dragon, somehow a crossbreed between a regular cat and a black panther however Valka managed that is beyond a CEO to know. It's still growing. Are we clear on that? Don't give us any reason to hunt you down."

"Y-yes sir!" Jack squeaked. "l'Il treat him right."

Stoick huffed, putting the axe back in display. "We'll see about that," he said, crossing his arms. "Well?"

"Uh... huh? What?"

"Well, my lad, tell me your plan for tomorrow." Stoick rolled his eyes like it should be obvious. "you do have something in plan, right?"

Jack blinked, not expecting that. "Oh, that. Yes sir, uhm, I have some ideas but..." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is there an issue?"

Jack sighed. "Well, obviously sir, Hiccup is very well-to-do. I'm determined to use my savings on this date to show how serious I am, but money-wise, it's not enough to make an impression. I know where to bring him to make it meaningful but... I haven't gotten dinner covered yet and I don't know how to end the date with a bang. I want him to know that I'm serious about this," he looked at the man shyly. "I know this might be cheating but... can you give me an idea on what I can do?"

"Hmm," Stoick sat back down to his chair. "why does this matter to you so much?" He didn't think things were that serious yet.

Jack squared his shoulders to answer. "Hiccup saw the real me, and brought him back. Your son told me he wanted to see my true side, and I want this side to deserve him." he said. "I'm not sure what my feelings are yet entirely, but it's not far from affection."

"Well, then my boy," A voice joined them, and the two raised their heads to find Valka entering. "I think it's time to see how much of a Viking you can be for our child." she looked at her husband.

Something seemed to passed between the couple, Stoick nodded his head, clapping his hands together. "Well, I suppose it's too early, but I think a lesson of the dancing and the dreaming seems appropriate for now." he said.

"The what?"

Valka smiled kindly, standing beside her husband. "You'll understand soon enough." she said. "And we'll see if you're not afraid of drowning."

~o~

"I can't believe it," Hiccup laid on his bed, talking over his phone. "you were here earlier and I didn't know about it?" He grunted a bit when his cat jumped on top of him, he put his phone far from him for a while. "Toothless, bud, can't breath..."

"Your dad told me I couldn't tell you! You have to admit, I have to be extra careful in pleasing him. Anyway, we're going out tomorrow, and that's that."

The brunette raised a brow. "Why do you sound so tired?" Hiccup asked, shoving the feline off of him.

"Dancing is good excercise."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, so, you're good with tomorrow? How about I pick you up around 3pm?"

Hiccup nodded, even if Jack can't see it. "Sounds good," he said coolly, trying to hide his true excitement. "See you then."

"All right. Good night, Hiccup."

~o~

Right on time, Jack picked Hiccup using the family van. Stoick nodded at Jack and Hiccup as he was leaving for an emergency meeting. Jack was relieved to see that the man no longer seemed threatening.

"Seriously," Jack sighed, "I'm glad your dad has eased up on me. Guess all it took was a visit yesterday and fruitcake."

Hiccup laughed behind a hand. "Well, of course he eased up on you. He's gotten a good look on your face." he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, now he knows what to describe to the police if you ever hurt me." Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly. "he can rest easy now since he can make sure you won't get away with anything."

Jack was silent for a while. "Your kidding." he said.

"Nope."

"Damn Hiccup, your dad is a madman."

"A loving madman." Hiccup corrected, then he bit his lip. "but... it's going to be okay... your not planning on hurting me, right?"

Jack looked over to Hiccup, as he pulled over at a stoplight, turning red. "No, not intentionally. But... what if I make a mess of things and then I hurt you by accident and then you..." he trailed off as he felt a hand over his.

"If you did, I'll forgive you for it. Then dad won't get mad," he answered. "I believe in you, Jack." Jack smiled at that.

And the spotlight went green.

~o~

They arrived in town around 4:40pm, Jack explained to Hiccup that he had two things in plan already but to start off, he wanted Hiccup to pick something to do first. And he'd pay for it, of course.

"I can pay for it, Jack," Hiccup pouted. "not to sound snotty, but I live in a mansion. Money isn't an issue for me."

Jack shook his head, not having it. "I know your loaded with money, but I don't want our first date to be about that." he took Hiccup's gloved hands in his and brought them to his chest. "I want it to be about proving my worth to you. If we have more dates in the future, then we can take turns. But for now, let me treat you the best I can."

"Who knew the real Jackson Overland was such a romantic?" Hiccup teased, cheeks flushed. From the cold or the gesture, it wasn't sure. "All right then, Jackson Overland, how about something basic? Let's go catch a movie."

Jack nodded, wrapping his arms around Hiccup's shoulders. "Your wish is my command, Princess." he teased and earned a jab for that.

"If your gonna give titles to refer to my status, you could make it at least the right gender ..."

Jack just laughed.

They ended up watching _Jack and the Cuckoo-clock heart_. The rest were horror movies and Hiccup found out Jack didn't really have a stomach for the gore and sinister themes. Plus, Jack was such a child at heart, he enjoyed the movie so much he got emotional in some parts. And he somehow felt the character, Jack, not allowed to love. Like himself when he felt he couldn't be his true self.

They talked about it a bit when they left the movie house and went through the parking lot.

"You cried."

"I did not cry!"

"I heard sobbing~"

"Not from me." Jack huffed. "let's just drop it, okay?"

Hiccup smiled, nudging him. "well, it was really heart-warming." he pointed out.

"Yeah! It totally was, especially when Jack-"

Hiccup shook his head. "I didn't mean that Jack, I mean you Jack." he faced the white-haired teen. "I mean, the crying Jackson Overland is the one that got me interested. I hope you'd continue to share your tears with me."

Jack blushed, but he managed to snort. "That was totally cheesy what you said right now," he teased.

"And that was totally killing the moment," Hiccup swatted his chest. "but yeah, I guess that was pretty cheesy."

"Like a cheese dog."

"Okay, now that was corny." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Jack grinned, opening his mouth. "if you say corn dog, I will hurt you, Jackson Overland."

Jack laughed. Suddenly, they heard voices and approaching foot steps. They turned and saw those annoying dicks from before.

"Well, whaddya know guys, it is Jack Frost."

"Yeah, but dang, what happened? You lost a bet?"

"Must have. I mean, no way would he be caught dead in this get-up."

Jack glared at them, clenching his fist. Hiccup placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Just walk out, Jack," he said lowly. "you don't need to deal with any of this."

Jack nodded, and was about to continue on his way with Hiccup. But they were stopped. "Hey nerd, buzz off!" They grabbed Hiccup and pulled away from Jack. The brunette yelped as he landed on the pavement. "we were talking here!"

Jack's blood boiled, shoving at them. "You're the ones who should buzz off!" he went for Hiccup, helping him up, picking up the fallen glasses and handing it back to the brunette. "we were in the middle of a date."

Hiccup widened his eyes at Jack, and the other guys were taking a while to process that information. But it gave the boys the diversion enough to head for the van.

"Jack," Hiccup spoke lowly as Jack got on the driver's seat. "are you okay with that?" he asked as Jack pulled the seatbelt over the brunette's waist.

Jack settled at his seat himself, also pulling on his seatbelt. "Okay with what?" he asked, starting the ignition.

"Well, telling them we were on a date," Hiccup pointed out, "I mean, I could understand if you, you know, took your time before coming out, sorting out if this is what you really want."

Jack didn't say a word at first, just reaching out to squeeze Hiccup's hand as he pulled out the lot. "If being gay is what I want?" he shrugged. "well, I don't know about that, but I know one thing's for sure. I like being with you, and I thought we agreed I'd stop lying about who I am."

Hiccup smiled a bit. "Thanks." he said.

"No thanks necessary," Jack shrugged, making a turn. "in all honesty, I should be thanking you."

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, you're doing that now by treating me out." he said. "speaking of, what's up next?"

"Wait a bit more... It's a surprise." Jack said, pulling over a street. "and we're he-Uh oh." he undid his seatbelt and went to a certain building.

Hiccup blinked, "H-hey, hold on Jack!" he followed Jack out, wrapping his jacket around his person. The temperature has definitely dropped since the sun went down. He stood beside Jack. "Hey, what's up?"

"Uhm, well," Jack pointed to a certain building. "it's closed."

Hiccup raised his head, in the dimlight he read the sign. "An Ice skating rink?" he faced the taller boy. "you wanted to go ice skating? But I thought-"

"Yeah, the trauma..." Jack dug his hands into his pockets. "and... remember Emma? When... I said that we... found her body?" he swallowed.

"Yes, why?"

"Well... turns out, she drowned in a river. Drowning, heh. Figures..." Jack kicked at the ground, before leaning against Hiccup. "well, I really wanted to put it all behind me now. And I thought, it would be a good chance to do it in our date, with your help and all. But I kinda wanted to start in baby steps, you know, an artificial rink before an actual frozen lake."

Hiccup intertwined his fingers with Jack's. "Well, you'll get your chance, we can always do something else." he encouraged. But Jack didn't seem to be listening.

"Well, no time like the present I guess," Jack took a deep breath, before hauling Hiccup back to the van. "c'mon then, let's go."

Hiccup tried not to stumble on his feet. "uh to where exactly?" he asked.

"The lake, of course."

Hiccup widened his eyes.

~o~

"Jack, really, we don't have to do this yet." Hiccup said as Jack stepped into the ice. What are the odds that the older boy had two skates packed? Although his prosthetic barely fit in. "I mean, the last thing I want is a mental breakdown." he said lightly, but he was really nervous for Jack.

Jack smiled tightly, skating to Hiccup and holding his hands. "I'll be fine," he said. "You're here, so I'll be okay."

"But-" Hiccup bit his lip. "are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Completely." Jack nodded, skating backwards and pulling Hiccup after him. "now let's skate."

Hiccup smiled a bit, then shivered a little. He wasn't usually out this late, and it was really cold. Jack noticed and took his scarf off, wrapping it around Hiccup's neck. So now he only had his hoodie on and an sweatshirt inside it, but he liked the cold.

"Well, show me what you've got, Jack Frost." the brunette said. "dazzle me."

Jack grinned, giving a thumbs up. "You got it, Hic." he skated around a bit, considering that maybe it was good luck the rink was closed. For one thing, there would be other people there. In this lake, it was only him and Hiccup, their only light coming from a full moon.

For the first time, he felt free.

Hiccup had a tender expression on his face as he watched Jack. It touched his heart that he gave the teenager the strength to face his fears and put his demons behind him. He was satisfied that time in Jack's room, where the white-haired boy opened up to him. But right now, this moment, was more than he ever asked for.

And he wasn't complaining.

The brunette shuddered a bit, deciding to skate around too. Moving would help pump his blood a bit and it could help him warm up a bit. He skated, manuevering to go towards Jack, who hadn't noticed that he had moved. But Hiccup went wrong somewhere, his left skate clashed with his right and ended up falling on his bum.

"Ack!"

"Hiccup!" Jack cried out, skating towards him. "are you oka-"

Hiccup rubbed his backside. "Ugh, I'm fine. Clumsiness strikes again is all," he stood up wobbly, looking up, seeing the expression on Jack's face. "Jack? What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Hiccup don't make any sudden movements." Jack said in a hushed voice. "and don't panic." although he looked like he was going to panic himself.

Hiccup raised a brow. "Why? What is-oh," he blinked as his gaze turned down. The small cracks ran a shiver through his spine. "J-Jack..." Wide green emeralds met frightened icy blues. "... I'm scared."

"Don't look down," Jack said, although pretty futile now. "just look at me, right at me. You're not gonna fall in. I won't let you fall in."

Hiccup nodded slowly, trying to maintain his balance. He has gone completely still. "O-okay, I believe you..."

"Okay, now..." he looked around, trying to find something he could work with. But like he noticed earlier, they were the only ones there. Jack proceeded to take off his skates, the cold ice under his feet felt like knives. He moved towards Hiccup and the vulnerable slowly, but halted when new cracks formed. Still, he got close enough. "... okay, take my hand." he reached out to Hiccup as much as he can.

Hiccup swallowed, risking to take one step from each foot. Carefully, his hand tried to take Jack's outstretch one. He kept his eyes on Jack, making him feel like this was going to be okay. Jack nodded, smiling tightly. Hiccup smiled too, and their hands were inches away.

_**Crack! Splash!**_

"Hiccuuuuuup!" Jack screeched, pulling his hoodie and sweatshirt off quickly, before diving into the ice.

**...**

Hiccup came to, finding himself back in the car. He noticed the heater turned up to the max, but he was still shivering. He turned his head, and he saw Jack leaning against the wheel.

"J-Jack...?"

Jack shot right up, wide bloodshot eyes turning to look at Hiccup. "Hiccup!" In utter relief and guilt, he embraced the brunette. "Oh god Hiccup... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Jack..." Hiccup rested his head on Jack's shoulder, and he raised his arms to clutch on to him. "it's not your fault..."

When Jack pulled away, Hiccup realized that the older male was shirtless, and he himself was wearing the blue hoodie and probably the sweatshirt too. "What are you talking about? It's completely my fault." he frowned, "I dragged you into skating here."

"Uhmm... You're shirtless?"

"_That's _what you pick to dwell on?" Jack shook his head, can't help but be amused. "well, survival 101. Body heat helps warm one up faster. And your clothes are drenched, we're going to have to buy you some new outfits before I bring you home. Oh, and some contacts. I couldn't find your glasses, if you have some extra money we could buy a replacement too."

Hiccup blinked, sitting up at that. "Home?" he asked. "aren't we having dinner first?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to risk putting you through that again." Jack sighed, leaning back on his seat. "I'll let you decide whether you want to tell your dad about this. I mean, if he knows, this could be the last date. So yeah, no hard feelings whatever you choose..."

Hiccup frowned, leaning against Jack and clutching his arm. "That was a freak accident, Jack. And it's my fault, my bum broke the ice." he nuzzled the older male's shoulder. "and whether or not I tell my father, well really I won't lie to him, I still want to date you again. Now," he pulled away, cupping Jack's face. "let's get some new clothes and have that dinner."

Jack didn't say anything, he just placed his hands on the wheel and started the ignition. He gave Hiccup one look. "Are you sure?" he bit his lip, doubting himself.

"Completely."

~o~

Hiccup didn't expect that Jack arranged their dinner plans in _Gobber's Mess Hall. _A Viking themed restaurant. He still remembered when he stayed with the man for a while when his father kicked him out. He wasn't family, but pretty close. Back in their college days, when they found out they were both from Viking descent, Stoick and he were inseparable. Of course, they did have a rough start when Gobber flirted with Valka.

Jack shrugged under Hiccup's questioning gaze, "Your father suggested the place," he said.

"Oh. Well, it'll be nice seeing Gobber again,"

They entered the restaurant, and only a handful of people were left. Hiccup looked around for an open table when a familiar burly man approached them. The brunette beamed, "Gobber! It's been a while," he smiled.

"That it has, Hiccup." Gobber gave him a pat on his back, then he turned his attention to the taller male. "And you must be Jackson. Good pick dating a toothpick,"

Jack stared at first, before realizing the joke. "Oh, uh, ha ha, thanks?" he said unsurely. "so, um, I had a reservation prepared?"

"Ah yes, usually my policy goes reservations are void once late but you two are a special case anyway," Gobber place his interchangeable hand on Jack's back. "C'mon then," The man led the two through the inner parts of the restaurant. Jack looked around as they passed by, noting the shields hang up on the walls, pillars with actual torches adding lighting to the room aside from the actual dimmed light bulbs, how the seats for each table weren't for individuals only and there were room for about three persons to occupy. There was even a fireplace, and some customers who just bought caffeine settled on either the carpet or stools.

"It's a nice place," Jack concluded.

Gobber laughed heartily. "Thank you, wouldn't have existed without Stoick's help. I owe him for it," he led the boys to a narrow hallway and opened a lone door.

There was a central torch, trying to assume the role of a forgery. Just like the one hung up at the Haddocks's fireplace, the shields decorating this room had weapons attached to it also. Curtains adorned the wall nicely, and there was a large window portraying the nice snow-covered garden behind the restaurant. Hiccup didn't remember this room when he was last there but Gobber told him it was relatively new. There was a grill behind a long counter. Two high chairs stood on the other side of said counter.

"Tonight, I'm at your service," Gobber tied an apron around himself. "so, how about we start with some yak burgers?"

Gobber was quite the host, kept himself busy and hummed while he cooked, bluetooth earphones playing musical pieces of mozart and such so he wasn't really listening to the boys conversations unless they wanted him to. With the smell of the food wafting through the medium-sized room, it made the boys' mouth water. And the dishes and delicacies served were quite exquisite.

Jack wondered if he could even pay for all this, but Gobber assured him that he'd get a discount. "You're gonna be family once you two tie the knot. I give discounts to family," the man had said, and the boys assumed the blush on both their cheeks wasn't due to the heat from the fire.

"This is really nice, Jack." Hiccup said shyly. "I'm glad you took me here."

Jack smiled at Hiccup, although he was still concerned about what had happened earlier. "I'm glad you're having a good time now," he said. "I mean, this date wasn't exactly top-class. We had to deal with those dicks back at the parking lot, and then that incident at the lake..."

"Jack..." Hiccup clenched his fist. "I'm sorry."

Jack raised his head, blinking. "That was random." he pointed out. "what are you apologizing for?"

"For falling into the ice..." the brunette bit his lip. "For having you save me and going through that ordeal again. If I had been more careful..."

Jack turned on his high chair, facing Hiccup. "Hey, hey, what's with this all of the sudden?" he frowned. "where did this come from? Hiccup, you think I regret saving you? You don't need to apologize for that."

"B-but I can only imagine what you must have felt diving in..." Hiccup's shoulders shook, not able to look at Jack in the eyes. "why did you have to save me? I mean... why face your most dreaded fear for the likes of me? You were just trying to put it behind you, but I only made the trauma worse by adding a new accident to your experience with drowning and I-" The brunette rambled on.

Jack touched the younger boy's shoulders. "Hey, hey, slow down. slow down. You want to know why?" he asked, forcing Hiccup to turn to him with his finger. "you want to know why I'd face my fear head on? It's because losing you was a scarier nightmare."

This made Hiccup's heart swell, but it also made him feel guiltier with the affirmation that Jack really had been scared. That his fear for drowning is still his fear. He looked away again. The older male frowned, wondering how he can make Hiccup forget about the incident entirely. He didn't want the brunette to blame himself for this.

Then he remembered what Stoick and Valka taught him. _Well, now's a good time as any._

Jack started whistling, watching Hiccup from the corner of his eyes. He saw the boy flinch a bit, looking at Jack with wide-eyes as he recognized the song. The older boy stood up, going behind Hiccup even if the chair was high Jack could still reach Hiccup easily when he elevated himself, singing directly to his ear. "_I'll Swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life if you will just choose me._" He sang, changing the lyrics a bit because Stoick told him to do it the day before. "_No scorching sun, nor freezing cold..._" Jack reached up to run his fingers down the freckled cheeks. "_... will stop..."_

"_Will stop me on my jour-_" Gobber jumped in enthusiastically but cut himself short when Jack fell back in shock and then stared irrately at him for interrupting. "-ney... Sorry," he turned back to his grill.

Jack face-palmed, before getting back to his feet and trying to get the momentum back, "_If you will promise me your heart,_" Jack took Hiccup's hand and pressed it against his chest in anticipation. "_And love..." _He waited for Hiccup to respond, Valka telling him that if your partner approves, they would sing back. It was an old Viking song Stoick's great ancestors composed, something akin to a court song.

So Jack's heart begun to sink when Hiccup didn't respond, he looked dejected dropping the hand and turned away, considering that maybe he didn't deserve Hiccup and...

"_And love me for eternity,_"

Jacks eyes shot open, and turned back around, seeing that Hiccup was now standing too, smiling at him shyly.

"_My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me,_" Hiccup stepped towards Jack, raising his arm with his hand curled to a fist. Jack did the same eagerly and they crossed it together, moving side to side, circling each other, alternating their arms while they were at it. "_But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!"_

Jack laughed merrily and, taking both Hiccup's hands, they begun dancing, doing a little hokey-pokey alternate kicking dance step. Hiccup laughed too. "_But I will bring you rings of gold, and even sing you poetry!_" The older boy kneeled down, and Hiccup went around him, still holding his hand, laughing as he jumped over Jack's leg before making it back to Jack's front. The older boy takes both Hiccup's hands once more, grinning. "_And I will keep you from all harm!_" Jack sang loudly with a raised index finger. "_If you will stay beside me!_"

"_I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry,_"

Hiccup laughed as he found himself around Jack's arms, the said boy's arms crossed over his form and untangled themselves till they were just spinning around as they continued dancing, they didn't even notice when Gobber stopped grilling and was dancing along and playing a kind of bagpipe (wherever he was keeping it)

"_I only want your hand to hold..._"

"_...I only want you near me!_"

"_**TO LOVE, TO KISS, TO SWEETLY HOLD FOR THE DANCING AND THE DREAMING, THROUGH ALL LIFE'S SORROWS AND DELIGHTS I'LL KEEP YOUR HEART BESIDE ME. I'LL SWIM AND SAIL ON SAVAGE SEAS NE'ER A FEAR OF DROWNING AND GLADLY RIDE THE WAVES OF LIFE IF YOU WILL JUST CHOOSE ME!**_"

Jack lifted Hiccup up at that final note, and they both laughed as the older boy brought the younger back down, except his arms were still around those slim waist, so Hiccup's feet didn't touch the floor yet.

"Eeeeeee!" Gobber continued singing. "I'm still goiiiiiiiiing... I'm done!"

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack as the white-haired former punk spoke directly to his ear, "Hic," he murmured huskily that the brunette felt an involuntary shudder down his spine. "what does this make us?"

"Idiot,"

Hiccup chuckled once, leaning forward to kiss Jack square on the mouth with no hesitation. The older boy starts before returning the kiss enthusiastically, squeezing the brunette's waist tighter as his heart hammered out of his chest in pure bliss at the intimacy when they finally had to pull back and breath for air, their foreheads brought together and their nose pressed with the other's.

"What do you think?"

Jack grinned widely before leaning in for another kiss.

**A/N: Yes YOU ROCK Daggur is coming back. Either the next chapter or the one after that. Please review guys, don't be shy. But remember to go easy on me, this is my first original work. Not to mention that I'm not even American.**

**I don't know much about foster care either, but I do know it's costly to adopt a child and their are a lot of papers to deal with. So I'm going with that.**

**Jack and the Cuckoo-clock heart isn't even out here yet so I only know the gist of the story and didn't mention any important scenes to the movie.**

**I never dated before!**


	8. A Guest and Intruder

**A/N: Ahh, I know it's Jack Frost of the Seas turn in the cycle but... but... but... Just one more for the A Prize Not Won... I just gotta post this. I hate myself that I'm not strong enough to follow my own cycle... **

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A Guest and Intruder**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jack never thought he could be this happy. His first date and he comes out of it with his first boyfriend. It was just too good to be true. Just after they made things official Hiccup looked a thousand times more adorable for the former punk. No, that was wrong. Hiccup didn't look adorable... He was beautiful in Jack's eyes, so beautiful that the white-haired teen could barely stand it, barely believe that he was now his.

He was certain that nothing could ruin this night for him. He was almost wrong.

"Are those new clothes?" Stoick raised a brow when Jack brought Hiccup home, barely in time for the given curfew. "and... why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

"Uhm... well," Jack looked paler than usual, swallowing. "it's... just..."

Hiccup laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, about that, it's actually quite a funny story..." he started.

"Did something happen?"

Hiccup held Jack's hand tightly, as if to assure that the two were in good terms. Actually, they were more than good. But they'll get to that part later. The brunette explained that the date started well enough, until Stoick told him to get right to the point as to why they were jumpy. And Hiccup went right to the point and relayed the incident.

Stoick was silent for the longest time. Jack stood still, nervous for how the man was going to deal with him. Finally, the man glared right into his soul...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Stoick! Stoick, stop it!" Valka screamed as she chased after her husband at their gigantic front yard. "PUT THE AXE DOWN!"_

_Jack screamed... well, he would still be screaming if he hadn't dried out his throat from the first ten minutes. Plus, he needed to save his breath to continue running. "... Tree!" he gasped, "damn it... Hic... where's the damn tree?!"_

_"There are trees everywhere!" _

_"Stoick, take your axe and carve a giant duck from a tree!" Valka groaned, halting in her pursuit. "don't murder the boy-!_

_Valka's pleas are cut off when Jack's feet finally grew too tired and he tripped over himself, only having time to spare to find Stoick towering over him, pulling the axe over his shoulder readying it for a swing._

_"JAAACK!"_

_That was the last thing Jackson Overland remember, the beautiful voice of his three-hour boyfriend (since they confessed to each otherf exactly three hours earlier). The next day, his name was at the Obituary and North was filing a murder case against Stoick at the court..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_NOOO!_ Jack gasped, sitting up. blinking his eyes widely. He looked to his side, and sees sunlight coming dripping from the curtains of his window...

_Wait, it was morning already? _

_Wait, why am I on the floor? _

_WAIT, that isn't my window!_

It was too huge, it look more like a glass wall with long curtains on the side. The right curtain was already folded and tied, someone was still in the process of folding the left one.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup jumped, startled as he whipped his head back. As soon as he saw Jack awake, a smirk played on his face. "So," he walked over to where Jack laid, now realizing there was a matress laid on the floor beside a King-size bed. "finally decided to wake up?"

"Uh, huh..." Jack muttered unintelligibly. "what's going on?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, smirking. "Figures you'd forget. Well, what WENT on was as soon as dad took in the news about the accident and me nearly drowning, he looked very angry, and well..." he drawled out slowly...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"You nearly drowned my-!" Stoick had taken a deep breath, ready to sprout out curses and deafen the white-haired teen with his loud, outraged voice. But as soon as he got the first word out, Jack's eyes rolled behind his head and he fell back, passed out on the marbled floor. "-what...? I didn't even..."_

_Hiccup blinked, "Jack?" he bent down and looked over his boyfriend, pulling up one eyelid and waving his hand in front of him. "Yup... He's done for the count. Wow, he was really dreading over it..."_

_Stoick looked amused albeit slightly dumbfounded. "Well, you sure know how to pick one, Hic." he placed his hands on his hips. "but you could've chosen one less light-headed..."_

_"Can you blame him, dearest one?" Valka walked in (or out, since they were outside), "you're a bit on the large size, frightening and intimidating, and since you were going to scream at him deaf I think the boy did a wise thing, passing out. Anyone would pass out, light-headed or no once you scream at them." _

_Stoick laughed, wrapping an arm around Valka's shoulders. "That's right, because no one messes with my family!" he seemed proud with his wife's words._

_"Daaaad," Hiccup groaned, supporting Jack up with his one of the pale arms around his shoulder. He supported his taller boyfriend against his hip. "what are we going to do with him?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dad wanted to put you at one of the guest room till you've woken up. But since it didn't seem like it was gonna happen anytime soon, mom had you moved to my room," Hiccup shrugged, "dad debated with it, but the last thing we needed was you getting lost the following morning if you decide to wander about to figure out where you were. So you had to wake up to a familiar face or else you might think you've been kidnapped. Don't worry. We called your parents."

Jack blinked, shaking the final remnants of sleep. "I passed out?" he asked. "how'd I end up here?"

"You want me to go over it again?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

~o~

After running it by Jack a couple of times, the boys headed down stairs for breakfast. And the teenager couldn't believe how loaded his boyfriend was. Stairs were one thing, but one stair on each wing spiraling down from ground floor to the roof? That was a whole new level.

Hiccup noticed Jack's wonder. "You're not gonna pass out again," he smirked. "are you?"

"Hey," Jack scowled. "you have to admit, your father is terrifying. But I guess that went well than I hoped it would."

Hiccup snorted in disbelief, "What, your kidding." he scoffed. "you passed out and he hadn't even said much!"

"Passing out is better than the worse case scenario."

"Which is?"

"Him chaisng after me with an axe, and even when you and your mom tried calming him down by getting him to carve a giant duck out of a tree, I still ended up on the obituary." Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "... Oh, and my dad sued him for murdering me."

Hiccup stared at him blankly. "That's waaay too much exaggerated for a scenario," he pointed out.

"Is it, Hiccup? Really?" Jack snorted. He looked around some more, "Dang. What does your father sell?" He eyed at the golden lining adorning the corners of the ceilings, "gold in exchange for more gold?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Can we not make a big deal out of it? C'mon, that's the other reason I transferred out of Berk Academy and to Burgess Local Highschool and not another high-classed school." he pointed out.

Finally, they arrived to the dining room... Well, dining hall might be more accurate. Stoick was in a suit, preparing to go to work as soon as he finished reading the morning paper and drink his coffee. Valka was combing out some curls and braiding the man's beard. Then, they noticed the boys.

Stoick smirked, "G'morning boys," he greeted. "there's bread with ham and canadian bacon for breakfast. You're not too light-headed for that, are you Jackson?"

"Uh, no sir." Jack flushed. Hiccup snickered, and the white-haired teen doubted the brunette was every going to let him live this down. "Thank you for accomadating me last night,"

Valka smiled. "Your welcome, Jackson. Come, have something to eat, you as well Henry." she said, finishing up with her husband's beard.

Jack took a seat offered to him, Stoick got off his, patting the teenager's shoulder lightly. (His version of lightly that Jack stilll grunted.) "You passed, congrats. Take good care of my boy, ya hear?" he said and proceed to head out.

Jack stared out in space for awhile as he processed the information. Then he broke out into a shameless victory dance. Hiccup face-palmed, mortified. Valka chuckled, thinking sometimes her husband was easy to please. Really, show him how much he intimidates you and respect him for it, Stoick would like you in a heart beat.

Of course, it was vice versa in their case, but Valka wasn't complaining.

_Love is such a wonderful thing... _The woman smiled, watching her son trying to get the white-haired to behave.

~o~

After breakfast and a quick shower, the boys headed out to pile into Jack's van. It was still pretty early, and with a personal ride, they can get to school faster than when Hiccup had to commute. But they still had to stop by Jack's place so the said boy could grab his school bag.

Hiccup kept teasing Jack and bringing up his passing out incident. Jack scowled as he opened the passenger door for the brunette. Then, a smirk played on his face. Just when Hiccup was about to get on, the older boy grabbed the brunette and pinned him to the side of the car. Hiccup gasped, then Jack started tickling him. The brunette tried fighting him off whilst surpressing his giggles, and he was getting out of breath. Jack smiled, loving the cute sounds his boyfriend made and leaned down to kiss him for it when something dark and large tackled him.

"AHH!"

Hiccup gasped, grabbing the beast by the neck. "Oh my gods, Toothless! Down, bud come on!" he grunted, pulling the cat off as much as he could. "Now bud, off!"

The cat obeyed, but it still barred its fangs towards Jack, who was sitting up clutching on to his heart, staring wildly at the pet. "What the freakin' hell is THAT?!"

"_He_" Hiccup corrected, "is Toothless. I thought I mentioned having a cat? You should be careful. He's kinda protective of me."

Jack gawked at the creature, getting on to his feet, "That's no CAT! A cat is a cute, cuddly little furball that plays yarn by the fireplace and you can pick it up easily! That's a... a... a black tiger-lion thingy... whatchama-call it!" he waved his arms wildly.

"Um," Hiccup raised a brow. "a black panther?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, mom did cross-breed a cat and that thing so..."

"How the hell did she do THAT?!"

"Like I'll ever know..." Hiccup shrugged, stroking the feline that was larger than a normal house cat but still smaller than a panther. "Toothless, bud, be nice. This is Jack, okay? He's..." the brunette trailed off, blushing.

Jack grinned cockily. "Come on, Hic. You know you wanna say it~" he cooed.

"Yeah, but not in front of you..." The brunette muttered before finally saying it. "... He's my boyfriend." he felt butterflies in his stomach by just saying it, making him ridiculously giddy.

Toothless kept scrutinizing the stranger.

Jack, on the other hand, was ecstatic hearing Hiccup call him that aloud and move to wrap his arms around the scrawny nerd when Toothless hissed and snarled, trying to break free from Hiccup whom he know noticed he wasn't holding him by the neck, but by a collar... If you counted a cloth to be a collar. There probably wasn't a collar for its size that they could find. Jack yelped, jumping away.

"Protective," Hiccup reminded, "we'll work with his trust issues with you when we have more time." The brunette continued to stroke the feline absently, when he reached its chin Toothless suddenly collapsed. Hiccup stared, not expecting that. He made a mental note to do that the next Toothless goes hyper.

"Woah, what did you do?"

Hiccup grinned. "Nothing, I think he just learned it from you." he drawled

"Will you stop making a reference out of-"

Suddenly, voices joined them, starting with an enraged on. "There you are!"

"Master Henry, look out!"

Jack and Hiccup barely had time to turn their heads when a fist connected with the older boy's jaw, the force knocking him down. Hiccup gasped as he realize who the assailant was.

"PETER?!" Hiccup gawked. _Great and I just had to knock Toothless out now of all times..._

The dark-haired man ignored the brunette in favor of jumping on top of Jack and bringing down more punches. Pitch only got two more in when Jack finally decided to fight back, he caught an incoming fist and moved his head to dodge the other, therefore making Pitch punch the hard pavement. Grunting in pain, Pitch drew his hands back, giving Jack the chance to throw his own punches. But before he could, Hiccup caught his arm and pulled him back.

Hiccup clutched onto Jack, for security and to make sure his boyfriend doesn't try anything else. "Peter," he huffed. "how'd you even get in?!"

The security guards look apologetic as they restrained the trespasser, trying to explain themselves that they didn't notice he was intruding until he actually got in, but Pitch growled vehemently towards Jack, who in turn sneered back, trying to break free from Hiccup's hold.

But if anything, the hold tightened.

"I can't believe this! Why him?! How could you ever choose that screw up over me?!"

Jack glared daggers, opening his mouth when Hiccup nudged him with his hip, making him shut up.

"Jack, I got this, okay?" The brunette muttered before staring back at Peter. "Look, you have no right to be mad. There was never anything between us, and I have every right to go out with whoever I want." Hiccup hugged Jack's arm tighter, and the taller boy lifted an arm and wrapped it around the brunette's shoulder territorially. "And Jack's what I want."

Jack puffed out his chest proudly at that. "Hah!" he snapped, earning a swat on the chest from the smaller boy.

"Don't make it worse,"

Pitch grumbled, trying to break free from the guards who only held onto him tighter. "I can't accept that, give me a better reason!" he demanded. "I knew you before he did, hell, I wanted you first!"

"You don't know me!" Hiccup flared up at that. "you never knew me, and you never bothered to! You just wanted to get in my pants, but piss off!"

Jack blinked, staring down in some kind of wonder. At the back of his mind, a voice says _Yeah dude, your boyfriend's more feisty than he looks. Doesn't it make him sexier? Imagine what he'd say in bed... _The white-haired teen flushed, shaking his head. Now wasn't the time to entertain those thoughts.

"I can never be with you, Peter. Not in the way I'm with Jack," Hiccup continued, lowering his voice. He didn't want this to merely be a screaming match, he wanted to get his point across and be taken seriously. "When I was with you back at the Academy, I only feel nervous and scared, afraid of what you'd try. But Jack makes me happy, I actually have fun when I'm with him..." The brunette turned his head, smiling up at the white-haired boy. "... He makes me feel safe."

Jack smiled back, embracing Hiccup.

Pitch looked murderous, he sputtered on his words. But before he could say anything, a new voice joins them. "What's going on here?" Valka came in with kind of snake around her shoulders. "Is that Peter? Are you here to harass my son again?" The woman glared. The snake hissed at the dark young man.

Jack stared at the snake, taking a step back from the woman. _I think I'd rather take my chances with Mr. Haddock any day... _he swallowed.

"I would have Cloudjumper here have you for dinner, but she's on a healthy diet." Valka continued. "You may be a minor, but don't think you can escape prison forever. If you don't want me to notify the authorities, I suggest you leave. Right this instance."

Pitch scowled, breaking from the guards. "You," he pointed at Jack. "this isn't over yet, not by far." he leered, and Jack gave him a taunting look. Pitch turned away and was escorted out, looking back every now and then to see Hiccup looking over Jack's injuries.

His blood boiled, thinking _That should be me..._.

"Are you all right Jack?" Hiccup asked, concerned. "we're still here. I could get a first aid kit and..."

Jack shook his head, smiling as he reached out for a hand cupping his face. "Nah, I'm good. It's just bruises, come on, let's not be late because of that jerk."

"Are you sure? They are bruises, it won't take too long to.."

"Hiccup, chill. They'll stop hurting in awhile, now get in the car." Jack chuckled, holding the door handle. "Seriously, don't go all mother hen on me." Nodding reluctantly, Hiccup got on the car. Jack closed the door and turned to Valka. "We'll be leaving now, ma'am. Thanks again for having me,"

Valka smiled, but it seemed strained. "Please Jackson, you're now Henry's boyfriend." Jack blushed and felt all giddy when she said that. "you can call me Valka, maybe even mom someday."

"All right, Valka," Jack said, and it felt a bit awkward. "in that case, Jack will also do."

Valka chuckled. "Very well, Jack." she said and Jack moves to go into the driver seat when the woman spoke again. "oh, and Jack, a favor if you will..."

"Huh?" Jack blinked up at her, "yes ma'am-I mean, Valka, what is it?"

Valka had the most concerned expression Jack has seen since he met her. She held Jack's hand and grasped it tightly. "Watch over Henry, please. I don't trust that boy, and I'm afraid he's serious that this isn't the last time we'll see him." he said.

"... You can count on me, Valka. I won't let anything happen to your son,"

"And to you as well,"

Jack smiled, feeling happy that she was concerned for him as well. "Thank you again for having me, till the next time." he said and finally got into the car and buckled himself up. He turned on the ignition and drove out, both boys waving to Valka as they left.

"What took you?" Hiccup asked, "what did mom say to you?"

Jack gripped the wheel as he saw Pitch walking to a parked car, and their eyes met. He saw the death glare in his eyes and felt like wanting to hide Hiccup and lock him away in a tower for protection. Thankfully, the brunette was busy looking at Jack's face to see the other boy. So Jack drove passed him quickly.

"Just to be careful," he said tightly, "and to keep my eyes on the road."

**A/N: Hahaha! I love the first parts of this chap. Oh the blessed hilarity.**


	9. Allies and Foes Part 1

**A/N: Sorry this took a while. It took a while for me to get back on this story, especially with SUMMER WITH THE MAFIAS. I thought it would take people a while to come up with fifteen reviews, guess I was wrong. Plus, they're teaching us how to fill-out forms that are for teachers to do and other stuff. Not as easy at it looks... Ugh. So busy.**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Allies and Foes Part 01**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The ride back to Jack's place was a silent one. Only when they pulled into his street, parking it to the front of his house, did Jack start speaking. "Hiccup, about Pitch," as he begun, Hiccup starts to frown. "tell me why he's so obssess with you."

"You don't have to be jeaous Jack," Hiccup sighed, thinking it was about that. "like I told Peter, I can never be with him like I'm with you so-"

Jack planted a kiss on Hiccup's lips for repeating that sweet statement. "Thanks, but that's not why I asked." he caressed the brunette's face. "I want to know what we're up against, if Pitch is just some creep with an injured ego that can't let go or literally a psycopathic stalker."

"Eh, *one of those..." Hiccup said awkwardly. "how 'bout I tell you about it after we grab your stuff? We left home earlier so we could do just that and not be late."

Jack conceded with that and Hiccup came along, only to make a courtesy call to his parents. After all, Jack just slept over last night and right after the new development of their relationship. Of course, North and Thiana didn't delay in expressing their joy and support for the boys, Jack was almost afraid to leave Hiccup with them while he got his things from his room. But he did, anyway.

Big mistake.

Jack was only gone for fifteen minutes tops, mostly to take another quick shower so he could change his underwear, because that's the only thing he couldn't borrow from Hiccup because that'd be just too freakin' embarrassing, and when he came back down, Hiccup and his parents were giggling on some baby pictures the foster home took of when Jack was still a toddler and living with them.

To say Jack was mortified was an understatement.

The Overland boy grabbed Hiccup's hand, and with a quick bye, he charged out the door blushing to the tip of his ears. Hiccup kept snickering the whole time, and Jack leaned his forehead against the wheel in his mortification.

"So..." Jack managed, clearing his throat and starting the ignition. "Pitch?"'

After teasing him a little bit, Hiccup got straight to the point. He talked while Jack drove.

**[Flashback]/**/{Reality}

**I obviously met the guy in Berk Academy on my freshmen year. Peter was a new kid that came in the middle of the semester, no friends, still needing to make a name for himself, and trying to find his place.**

**I didn't really have much friends either, so I had an inkling of how Peter must've felt. So I tried approaching the guy, but Peter wasn't exactly the, erm, approachable type. So to speak. Then, Peter realized that it seemed like his way of bullying wasn't really getting him anywhere and he was on a low when other students bullied him verbally. Telling him things like he was meant to be alone and no one needed him.**

**He wasn't used to it at all. But I was.**

**So yeah, in a way, people backed off from me for a while in favor of dealing with Peter. I felt bad, cause you know, I've been there. **Hiccup shrugged.** I tried reaching out again, and he didn't shrug it off. We actually become pretty good friends, and he wasn't so bad at first.**

Jack growled, not liking to hear his boyfriend talk about Pitch in a good way. The guy gave him aquaphobia for goodness sake! He honestly just managed to swim to save Hiccup because the adrenaline caused him to forget he was dealing with water at that moment. He only just realized what just happened after saving Hiccup and getting him into the car. He hyperventilated, needing to lean against the wheel while he caught his breath. Hearing Hiccup wake up prevented him from having a anxiety attack.

Hiccup watched Jack's expression, smiling wearily, thinking that he was too easy to read. He reached over and gave the older boy's hand a squeeze. Jack blinked, seeming like he was deep in thought. He caught the brunette's shy smile and managed one of his own.

"Then what happened?"

Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He got... Clingy." he said.

**I didn't have much friends enough as it was, and only two in counting. Jim Hawkins and Dimitri Sudayev, I was talking to Jim one morning and we were laughing about this prank he did as payback to Dimitri handcuffing him to his bed-**

"Excuse me?"

"They're a thing." Hiccup explained shortly, smirking at how Jack turned red on that. Despite pretending to be a punk, there were tons of things Jackson Overland was innocent about. "anyway..."

**Peter saw us having fun... Well, more precisely, he saw me having fun without him and blew his top. Jim had this accident and it's only cause of Dimitri he didn't get the worse of it. I had to stay clear from them and let Peter have his way so they wouldn't get anymore hurt. Then came the constant hangouts he wanted to label as dates, and things just got out of hand...**

Jack frowned, not liking where this was going. Hiccup hugged himself as he recalled the past.

**It was shortly after dad accepted me for who I am...**

**I went back to school, thankfully mom came home before dad could pull me out completely and have me drop out. I got some notes from Jim and Dimitri, they were still my friends and we're still cool and all. But to avoid injuries, we can only manage to exchange notes. It was a pretty normal day, actually. Until school ended.**

**Without warning or making a plan out of it, Peter dragged me out of my last period and into his car without giving me a chance to stop by my locker first. Or Jim's and Dimitri's. Peter thought I was gone for a while because I've been avoiding him when all that time I was just with Gobber. And he was mad! Both literally and figuratively speaking. He... He growled at me, like some kind of wild animal. I... I was so terrifed Jack! Gods, I never been so scared in my life. Especially when he started to undo my belt buckle, I begun thrashing and tried pushing him away! But he was obviously stronger, I was powerless as he used my belt to bound my hands together, using my scarf to g-ga-gag me. And when he started to pull my pants down, I-*hic*-I started losing it, Jack, I... I... JACK! JACK!**

"JACK!" Hiccup screeched, breaking out from Jack's embrace. The older boy had wrapped his arms around him when he started tearing up, but he panicked at the sight before him. "Eyes, Road! Hands, wheel! Stoplight, Red... STOP!"

Jack blinked, grabbing the whole and slammed down the brakes and even pulling on the emergence brake just in time. They almost got into a collision with a passing truck. Hiccup pressed his forehead against the dashboard, and Jack was frozen stiff.

"Jaaack..." Hiccup moaned. "can you at least try to keep us both alive till we graduate college?"

Jack looked really sheepish. "Erm... Whoops?"

"Ugh, for Thor's sake, you'll be the death of me..." Hiccup leaned back and sunk down his seat, slumping. "that totally ruined the momentum..."

"At least you can continue the story without a cracking voice as if you just hit puberty." Jack teased, chuckling awkwardly. Hiccup glared at him, and the white haired teen stopped. "Too soon?"

Hiccup sighed. The light turned green and Jack moved again. Since the brunette was no longer shaken up, he could focus on driving. "Anyway..."

**Thank the gods I managed to kick him at the groin, and in his distraction, I tumbled out of the car and into the pavement. Dimitri and Jim had been nearby so they immediately saw what was going on and I hitched a ride home with them. I told my parents about it when they noticed I was hardly talking and I just broke down during dinner.**

**Sadly, despite dad's power over the Academy, there was no solid evidence that Peter had tried to rape me. So all Peter got was a one-week suspension, especially since his parents were loaded too. Besides, it was also my own battle and I didn't want my dad fixing it for me. So I came to the decision to leave Berk Academy...**

Hiccup smiled, looking at Jack. "And there you were, giving me the welcome any local bully would've."

"Er, you had to bring that up." Jack groaned.

Hiccup chuckled, "To be honest, the beatings were better than the people calling me worthless and stuff back at the academy, saying I only got in because of dad's influence." he shrugged. "Honestly, you were like an amateur bully."

"Jeez," Jack scrunched up his nose, "Thanks."

Hiccup smiled warmly, leaning against Jack's arm. "Don't worry, you're a top-notch boyfriend," he encouraged.

"Now that's more like it." Jack grinned, pecking Hiccup on his nose. "Damn it, you shoulda brought me to the Nurse years ago. We coulda hooked up earlier."

Hiccup chuckled, flushing. Before he could say anything, however, the car bucked violently and slowly, the vehicle came to a stop. Both boys flinched and Jack groaned. "Aw man, I totally forgot to refuel..."

"You're such a dork." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "should we call a tow service?"

Jack looked ahead of the road. "No, got no money for that. I think I see a gas station nearby. I'll just push it over." he opened the door to get out of the car.

"C'mon Jack, that's too much hassle. Let's call a tow service, I'll pay for it."

"Nah, nope. I'm not having you do to me any favors," Jack said adamantly. "I'm still not done proving myself to you."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? You can't keep playing this out, we're not your average heterosexual relationship, and no way am I gonna let you pamper me." he made a move to at least help push the car but Jack went back in a pushed him down. The brunette tried struggling to break free, but Jack obviously had the upper hand in strength. "Jaaaack, c'moooon... get off..." he whined petulantly.

"Heh, this makes for bad car sex porn." Jack snickered, earning him a light hit on the gut from Hiccup's knee. "Ow! Hey, watch it!"

Hiccup scowled indignantly. "Jack, let go of me!"

Suddenly, they heard new voices that stopped any arguement from escalating. Jack starts, turning back to see two familiar faces.

"Well, I thought there was some car trouble. Didn't expect to see a barney that might escalate to something more steamy." Aster smirked at the now two blushing males, who is just realizing how this looks to an outsider. Jack curses himself for leaving the car door open. "G'day mates."

Jamie rolled his eyes beside the aussie, smirking. "So, guess everything's fine over here?"

Jack pulled away from Hiccup, who was trying to pull himself together as the white-haired teen looked at the two. It was awkward, to say the least. They haven't been in very casual terms, and it was even more awkward with Aster who has an inkling of what must be going on with him and Hiccup since he did drive them last friday.

_Wow. Did I just undergo something life-changing and get a boyfriend in one weekend? Things go fast nowadays. _Jack shook his head, toning down the blush. "Er, actually, yeah... Um... Car trouble... I was going to push it but didn't want Hiccup's help..."

Hiccup was about to protest once more, but Jamie cut him off. "Wow, someone's a good boyfriend," he teased and the two boys looked alarmed. "Aster told me what happened, he figured something was going on with you two."

"Soooo," Aster drawled. "are ya blokes really goin' out or did I jump the gun there...?" he watched the way the two exchanged nervous looks before snickering. "Congrats then. So, say we load our bikes at the back and help ya give it a push?"

Jack face-palmed, running his hand down his face before muttering consent. While the three older boys were working on pushing the van to the nearest gas station Hiccup was still indignant that his boyfriend wouldn't let him help, treating him like he was a regular girl in a relationship, but decided to to argue further. Under the surface, this was also a good chance for some catching up.

"Okay, let's load her up." Aster said as they reached the gas station. He received the money from Jack and made to fill the van up with gas. The station were one of those kinds that was self-served. "might take a moment,"

Jamie's smirk dropped to a smile. "Hey Jack," he started. "you actually look more like yourself now."

Jack blinked at those words, realizing he did put on some normal clothes on, forgetting the whole punk get-up. Sure, he was planning to come out to school with who he really was, but he wanted to take it slowly. Then again, looking at Hiccup, he didn't want to keep the facade up any longer. So it was just as well.

"Yeah well... Love does that to you..." Jack said and mentally slapped himself for saying something so cheesy. He's reminded how these guys were his friends, and how easy it had been to talk to them. "Uhhh... Can you guys forget I said that?" he pouted as the two boys snickered.

"Should really thank that kid," Aster put the nozzle back in place and patted Jack's shoulder. "Glad to have ya back, mate."

Jack smiled coyly, "Thanks... Me, too." he said and they piled back into the car. He started the ignition when Jamie spoke up. "Yeah?"

"So, will you join us for lunch again?"

Jack beamed. "You can count on it!" he said excitedly.

Sometimes, love meant never needing to say you're sorry. Same thing goes for friendship.

**:::::**

To say that the student body had been surprise with Jack's transformation, or reformation if you want to be all technical about it, was an understatement. Especially the frostbites. Although they did look more concerned and worried than angry and resentful. Not that Jack really noticed, he was more keen into catching with his two friends, surprise to discover that Aster and Sophie had been going out.

"Woah," he looked at Jamie. "seriously, they are?"

Jamie sighed, shrugging. Being Sophie's older brother, he was a tad protective, but Aster was his best friend, so he's getting over it. "Better than same random guy from school," he said.

"My homeroom's here," Hiccup stopped at a door. "thanks for dropping me off,"

Jack faced him, rubbing his head shyly. "Okay, great. Uhh so... see you at Physics then?" he said awkwardly.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup frowned, cocking his head.

Jack was confident and comfortable with showing everyone who he really was, but being around Hiccup might've factored into that. He wasn't sure about going through homeroom without his boyfriend while people stare at him.

"Nothing, really, just... Is it okay if I kiss... Uh, no, nevermind..." Jack looked down, blushing madly.

Aster and Jamie exchanged looks, not sure they ever saw this side of their friend. Jack might've gone back to who he was, but maybe with some additional changes to the mix.

"I know you're shy about it... But, you know, I just thought..." Jack was rambly now. "... Since we've been hanging around each other the whole weekend... I forgot what's it like not being with you... and I..."

"Jack."

Jack slowly raised his head at his name, and blinked when he received a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Hiccup smiled shyly, squeezing the straps of his backpack. "See you around then." he said and went into the classroom.

Jack swore steam was coming out of his ears, his face unnaturally hot.

"Whew," Aster whistled. "is it hot in here or what?"

Jamie snickered. "Someone's got it bad."

**:::::**

Jack sighed dreamily, looking out the window. Aster and Jamie were snickering, noticing how their friend was off in his own la-la land. Jack wasn't really paying attention to the homeroom teacher making some announcements, just thinking about his Hiccup and how he was actually looking forward to fourth period, Physics class, the first subject he shared with Hiccup. Plus, he was also looking forward to free period, he was going to have lunch with his two friends again along with his boyfriend.

The week was starting off great.

"Hm?" The teacher turned her attention to the knocking on her door, and going towards it. They was a hushed conversation before she faced back to the class. "class, we're having a transfer student joining us today."

_I wonder if I should buy lunch... Then again, I might be too busy looking at Hiccup to really eat anything..._

"It seems like he used to go here but due to some complications, he had to be expelled. But based on records, he had perfect behaviour and the school has allowed him back." she opened the door in full. "Everyone, please join me in welcoming back Peter Black."

Jack flinches, his eyes going wide as he was brought back to reality by the name. To his horror, his worst nightmare steps into his classroom, and looking directly at him, giving him a well-concealed evil eye. Jack paled considerably. Aster and Jamie noticed the change in mood, and was just as worried. They knew what went down in he past between their friend and Peter Black. They knew that things can't go well with his return.

But they didn't even know know the half of it.

**A/N: Sorry, I was supposed to post this yesterday but the wifi here wasn't connecting properly. Anyway, what do you think? Read and Review?**

***Hiccup said this exact line when Astrid asked him a question on the first episode of Riders of Berk. "You convinced your father not to cage our dragons? ... Or... Are we going behind his back?" Just a trivia. **

**So this is part one of Allies and Foes. Obviously, the aliies are Aster and Jamie. The foe, no duh, is Pitch. In the next chapter, can you guess who'll be the ally/ies and foe/s?**

**I don't know how expulsion works on America but here, some schools re-admits expelled students if said student doesn't enroll the following year and skips a few years before coming back.**

**Please read and review! Also, please check out my good friend HiJack FrostCup Shipper's first ficc, MY GUARDIAN. Again, review please! Let me know you're still reading this.**


	10. Sidestory: A Different Perspective

**A/N: Okay, if you guys don't like SnotloutXTuffnut, click the back button while you can. This will contain reference to my other ficc, A Prize not won, but you don't have to read that first to read this. In other words, this is a sidestory, HiJack through Snotlout's eyes. So yeah, this is Snotlout's story with a dash of HiJack. Enjoy**** this little side-story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythingt except for A Prize not Won**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Different Perspective, a sidestory**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Snoutlout never liked his cousin, everyone in school knows that. Some might've even forgotten that they were related to begin with for all the crap Snoutlout puts the scrawny nerd through. What they didn't know was the reason. The real reason.

His father Spade Jorgenson, also known as Spitelout to close friends and family, always had high expectations for his son, sometimes too high for the young teen to reach. Back in Junior High, Snoutlout had been on the wrestling team. While he definitely had the brute strength, he was kicked off the team for his lack of intellect to strategize and think of the best moves to pull at the moment. Instead of telling him to get over it, to just try out again and improve his techniques or any other form of pep talk, Spitelout got on his case and basically brought the teen down, telling him he was a failure and a good-for-nothing. He also shoved Henry to his face, about the nerd being intelligent and already working on his future while Smoutlout was only bringing the Jorgenson's family name to shame, since the Haddocks got the richness from their ancestry, the Jorgensons looked like a disgrace.

His mother tried consoling him, and also got on Spitelout's cause, telling him not to spite the Haddocks all the time. His cousin kept offering him money on birthdays and Christmas to help out, since Spitelout didn't have a College degree, his jobs kept changing and they weren't always stable. Stan was caring like that and a CEO he could afford to spare extra bills to help extended family. But Spitelout just threw it back to his face. (Luckily, and what Spitelout didn't know, Stan would give it to his wife instead.)

Still, his father's negatives outweighed his mother's positives. Because for some reasons, people always focus at the bad side of things. It was what led Snoutlout into becoming a punk and bully instead of trying to get improve himself. Since he was a good-for-nothing in his father's eyes, and that he would never earn the man's approval and real acceptance, he thought it would be best to go with the stereotype as a way of rebellion.

So this was his reason. His real reason why he hated Henry, he envied him. Henry had a loving father, a secured future, and he knows what he wanted in his life. Even while he was gay, he was totally comfortable with that despite the ostracism. He was happy.

And now, he had Jack.

Snoutlout had no idea how that happened, or how it started. How did Jack manage to keep it from them that the scrawny nerd was tutoring him? How did they not notice that something was going on? Most of all, why was Jack acting strange the past weeks?

It was Henry's fault, that's all he knew.

What people didn't know about the Frostbites, they looked up to Jack and really thought highly of him. Though they would never really admit that vocally, it was true. They liked him more than they liked Peter "Pitch" Black or Dax "Daggur"( D.) Ranger when they called the shots (for one thing, Daggur bullied them as much as they bullied others)

Because unlike them, Jack really backs them up.

When something blew up in the Chemistry lab at Sophomore year, and the Thorston twins got the blame for their reputation of having a flare of mass destruction, Jack took the blame because one more offense of arsenal-related schemes would lead to expension. Since this was Jack's first call on the offense, he only got Suspension and community service. His parents had been disappointed, until they heard the reason and truth behind the incident. Since then, the twins tried to tone down their shenanigans.

Also, when the Frostbites stole the Berserkers hideout, the shack somewhere in the woods near the park, it wasn't just for the hell of it. Spitelout had kicked his son out when he was drunk and they were arguing again about Snoutlout's failure. He needed a place to crash, but refused the Thorstons offer to go over their place because he didn't want to deal with other parents getting on his case. Jack (although he wanted to give the same offer, he didn't for some secretive reason.) thought of an idea, since Daggur was shipped off Military school, his gang of heel-lickers, the Berserkers, his group outside campus, took care of their territory, and their hideout, the shack. Jack basically cleared them out without even laying a finger on them, just evading their attacks with some moves he learned from Parkour videos and let them hurt themselves. The Frostbites were the ones who got to them physically. So when they finally gave up the territory, it was Snoutlout's home during that time. In Tuffnut's words, it was his dark, soggy, alone place. Minus the soggy part.

When his dad finally got Snoutlout to come back home, it became their own hideout. And a refuge when they had their fill with parents for getting on their case on being disappointments. And they had to unwind.

And so now, here he was, still wondering what Henry did to Jack that made him so distant. True, they never really talked about each other's problem and opened up and hold hands and all that stuff you would expect in a Friendship film, but it had been enough to be around, cause mayhem, and just fool around.

So when Snoutlout pinned the blame on Henry vocally for the change, the Thorston twins followed his lead and beat him to a pulp after a confronation they had. And they thought that would be the end of it, but as it turned out, Jack kept silent. Like he was with them, but not exactly there. So Snoutlout blamed Henry more and continued beating the crap out of him.

About a month later, something changed in the routine. Henry finally confronted Jack once more, and, initially thinking he was going to give Jack shit again, the Frostbites were quick to return the favor. Only this time, Jack stopped them. And to Snoutlout, it just clicked, the way Jack had intervened to help his cousin.

Jack cared about Henry, his ruler might have even bent. Because it seemed like Jack liked Henry.

This, again, cause Snoutlout to hate his cousin. He didn't have many friends, and Henry had turned his friend against them. He wasn't even popular or good-looking, how could he deserve happiness? It wasn't fair. At one point, Snoutlout wandered if being gay had anything to do with it, because by definition, another meaning of gay meant happy, right?

Of course, it didn't apply that way, but like it was aforementioned, Snoutlout wasn't exactly smart.

He got curious, and tried it out. And since he didn't have many friends, Tuffnut was basically his only choice. Luckily, Ruffnut got held back by the Principal for running in the hallway when she tried chasing after Jack who left with Hiccup. So the boys went ahead. They were sitting on the steps outside the school entrance when Snoutlout asked.

"What?"

"You heard me, man. Let's go out tomorrow, it's Saturday."

"Dude," Tuffnut looked at him weirdly. "are you asking me out? That's so gay."

Snoutlout flushed, scowling. "Hey, you look like your sister."

"Yeah, who looks like an ugly man." Tuffnut snickered. "but since I'm really a man, I look good."

Snoutlout rolled his eyes. "Hey, whatever, it's just a thought. I'm curious, y'know? But since you hate the idea. Then forget about it." He grumbled. "Like all my ideas, it's a stupid one." He turned away.

"Yo, I didn't say no."

Snoutlout turned his head so fast he swore a few veins tore. "What?"

"It's cool, let's try it. I mean, ever wonder why gays are, well, gay, when they know it means getting beaten up? Kinda sadist, y'kmow, to expect pain but going with it anyway." Tuffnut shrugged. "Sounds either pretty brave, or pretty stupid. So it's worth a shot, eh? I mean, Henry's gay and he seems happier than we are."

Snoutlout scowled, before letting it deflate. "Yeah, right. So… we're on tomorrow?"

"Sure man, where we going?"

"Uhh, _Sundae's delights_? I don't really have much dough for anything else."

"All right, what time should I be there?"

Snoutlout rubbed the back of his head. "I dunno, never really been to one of these things before… Uh, what about I just text you?"

"Cool, see you tomorrow then." Tuffnut got on his feet, and made to leave, forgetting about his sister. Then, as an afterthought, he turned back just as Snoutlout got on his feet and kissed him on the cheek.

Snoutlout's eyes bulged. "The hell, man?!" he pulled away, slapping a hand to his fat cheeks.

"Yo, your idea, dude. Besides, we're dating now, right?" Tuffnut grinned, leaving without waiting for a response.

It took a while, and only when Snoutlout got home, did he consider that it wasn't so bad, to be kissed by a guy.

**A/N: O.o I have abso-bloody-lutely no idea what just happened here. But hey, I liked how it turned out. Fast-paced, sure, but most relationships seems to start like that way nowadays. Results just vary how long they last. Soooo review, eh?**


	11. Allies and Foes Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for my inactivity. Junior in college, so close to graduation, keeps me busy. Plus, LoLsterz, formerly known as HiJack FrostCup Shipper, pulled me into the Big Hero 6 fandom. He got so hooked and as his confidante, he wanted me to get hooked too. So yeah, been reading fics from BH6 these days.**

**Ahem. **

**T****hank you, I'm glad you didn't hate SnotNut/TuffLout too bad. Don't worry, I'm not planning on making them as fluffy as HiJack. It just... I can't picture it. But... No, no. I can't O_o soooo next chap, yes?**

**Oh and at the building part, I don't really know the terms and what the tools are called or how to even build a simple wooded shack so bear with me.**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Allies and Foes Part 02**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jack has been, quite frankly, freaking out to know that Pitch has returned to haunt him. It was so true that when life was just getting good, something bad happens to balance things out. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think properly. Maybe if he did, he would take the time to consider that it wasn't an entirely dire situation, that he had his friends again to back him up, that he shared his classes with both of them together, or either one of them in each.

But as it was, it was all he can do not to bolt out the door when the teacher placed Pitch directly behind him in the seating arrangement. That did not stop him, however, from high-tailing it out of the room as soon as the bell rang.

"Oy Jack, hang on!"

"Jackson!"

He didn't listen, didn't turn back. Jack just kept running, as if leaving the room as fast as he can would change the fact that Pitch was back. He grabbed the door knob and locked himself inside the janitor's closet. He was afraid, and was very confused why. Just this morning, he stood his ground against him when he trespassed Hiccup's home.

Where did that bravery come from?

Well, this was High School. It's totally different from when you barely see the guy anymore. Plus, now that he's back, and number of things could go wrong.

Like Hiccup might not know Pitch was back, for instant.

"Hiccup!" Jack raised his head, and no sooner did he raise his head was he on his feet and out. "HICCUP!"

How could he forget about his boyfriend?! He just swore Valka he wouldn't let anything happen to her son. So screw fear, Hiccup was more important. Just as he turned the corner he saw Pitch in front of Aster whom was blocking Hiccup from immediate view.

"Pitch! Stay away from him!"

Jack growled, like a Lion protecting his Pride. As soon as he neared the small gathering, he took Aster's place, whom was smart enough to step aside in time, and took a protective and territorial stance between of Hiccup and Pitch.

Pitch smirked, almost looking smug about it. Jack got worried, turning towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup, are you okay? Did he try anything on you?" He asked, almost panicked.

Hiccup reached for Jack's hands. "Jack, I'm all right, really."

Suddenly, Pitch laughed. "Seriously Frost, I don't see what you're worked up about." he said. "No need to get your pants up in a twist."

"Shut up!" Jack turned back towards the taller boy. "I swear Pitch, if you try anything or even so much as lay a finger on Hiccup, so help me I'll-"

Pitch bursted out laughing. "Oh, that's rich!" he said. "you really think I would have anything to do with you and your fagfriend?"

"Fag?!" Jack glare got dangerous, even Aster and Jamie looked uneasy from the sidelines. "you're the one who keeps sexually harassing him!"

Pitch continued looking smug with the smirk on his face, Jack wanted to smack it off. "Oh Frost, just because you're dellusional enough to fall for a guy doesn't mean I am, too."

Jack continued to glare, but now he was partly confused. This morning, he had the gall to trespass Hiccup's own home to try and get into his pants. Now, he was playing things off as if he had no interest, when the white-haired teen thought things would get worse with the stalker vibe now that he was back, but how come...

That's when Jack noticed there was a crowd gathering, witnessing the exchange of words, and he put two and two together. Pitch was trying to, once again, make Jack look bad and screw with his high school life.

Jack growled. "You son of a-"

"Jack, no." Hiccup placed a hand to Jack's chest, trying to calm him down. Just one look into those emeralds, Jack was putty. When Hiccup saw that Jack had settled down, he glared at Pitch. "Peter, I have to say I find it gratifying finally got over me."

Pitch continued to look smug. "Can't get over what I was never hung up on in the first place, nerd." he said.

"Great," Hiccup beamed, holding Jack's hand and snuggling up to his boyfriend and he noticed that Pitch's smirk twitched a bit. "then you'll won't mind if I do this." Purposefully, he tiptoed a bit to plant a peck square on Jack's mouth.

Everyone saw Pitch's grimace and even heard the growl, confirming that Jack wasn't full of himself. The dark haired teen glared at everyone staring and scowled at the onlookers before pushing away from the crowd.

Hiccup pulled away from Jack, smiling. "Better?"

"You have to ask?" Jack was grinning, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Jamie and Aster approached them. "Jeez, showpony," The aussie rolled his eyes. "you sure live up to your name."

"What, Jackson Overland?" Jamie raised a brow.

Aster shook his head. "No, showpony."

They laughed.

"Kidding aside," Jack said, getting serious. "don't think Pitch completely backed off. I know he's up to something, no question."

The other three nodded.

"We'll discuss it at free period, we all have it together, right?" Jamie suggested. "we still have classes to go to."

The bell rang.

"There's the first warning bell," Jack leaned over, pecking Hiccup's cheek. "stay safe."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, scowling a bit. "Jack, I'm your boyfriend. Not your GIRLfriend," he deadpanned. "I can handle myself. And I think I share my next period with Jamie, so it'll be all right."

Jamie placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Yeah man, I got his back."

"You better, cause then I'm coming after you if anything happe-gah!" Jack choked, as Aster begun dragging him away by the hoodie.

"We're late for class, ya gumby! Cuddle later!"

~o~

After a few more classes, with Pitch ending up in some classes with Jack and the white-haired teen only being mildly irritated with the dark haired teen when he tried messing with him, the boys met up with each other at the cafeteria, plus with Sophie. After the initial slight weirdness, seeing "little Sophie" and Aster being all cuddly with each other and Jamie trying to set boundaries without being too much of a old geezer about it, Jack went off to his rants.

"I swear he's driving me crazy!" Jack scowled deeply, flopping his head down to the table, Hiccup pulling his tray of food away lest his boyfriend ends up with a face covered of his lunch. "Let's just bury his body in the darkest pits of the earth or drown him with the Titanic and be done with it!"

Jamie narrowed his eyes. "Jack, come on, you can come up with a better plan than that." he shook his head.

"That's debatable." Aster quipped, tossing a careless arm behind Sophie's chair. "and really, Titanic?"

"It's the best hydrophobic reference!" Hiccup smirked while Jack glared good-naturedly. "Fine, if you're so smart, you think of something!"

"Uhm," Sophie raised her head shyly. "maybe... You just ignore him, and he'll leave you alone. It works for me and my bully problems..." she looked at Aster. "well, most of the time..."

Jamie sighed. "Yeah, in those other times, Aster always beats me to the punch in sticking up for her... Literally," he said. "In any case... Jack, you never really told us the whole deal with you and Pitch and how it involves Hiccup."

Jack and Hiccup glanced at each other, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Jamie..." Sophie mildly glared at her brother.

Jamie rubbed the back of his head, sheepish. "Er, sorry. Did I strike a nerve?"

"Uh, no, no." Hiccup shook his head. "It's... Nothing morbid, or anything... Just, it's not exactly easy to talk about an obssessed stalker. I mean, I left the academy to get him off my back..."

Jack muttered. "... and pants," Hiccup glared at him. "sorry, too soon?"

"Basically," Hiccup said with a shake of a head, "all you guys have to know is that when it came to me, Pitch was assertive, and if he wants something, he'll make sure no one gets in the way from him taking it."

Aster straightened up. "Well, you'll know you have our book, anklebiter." he said, "but now, we gotta discuss the plan."

"Plan, what plan?" Jamie spoke up.

Aster looked at him. "Well, obviously, we aren't going with Jack's plan to bury him in the darkest pits of the earth, bloody hell knows where that even is, and the government hasn't been able to salvage the Titanic yet, so we can't go with that either." he said.

"They haven't salvage the Titanic yet?" Sophie looked at her brother.

Jamie was face palming, shaking his head. "I really don't know, Soph... I don't even think that's the real issue here..."

"We have to come up with a plan, since we can't be around Hiccup all the time, or Jack." Aster continued, "Like, an SOS. To know if anyone's in need of help."

Jack considered this. Aster had a point. If something was going on if he wasn't with Hiccup, it would be convenient to get a sign. Before he could further the topic, someone cleared their throat. He looked at his friends and they didn't seem to have been the one to have done it.

"Uh... Jack, behind you." Sophie pointed out sheepishly.

Jack turned around, and gawked at the sight of his old crew, the frostbites, with Snotlout mostly in front. He so didn't have much patience with this, he already had Pitch to deal with. He didn't want other people making his day crappy than it already is.

"Look, Snotlout, if you're here to screw with me, I'm not in the mood." Jack growled.

Snotlout raised his hands, as if in surrender. "Woah, dude, chill. We just want to talk," he said immediatly. "They got the shack."

"The shack?" Jack raised a brow, thinking about that. "wait... what? When?"

Tuffnut continued from that point. "Yeah dude, like... They're all, you're Chief Frost is a big gay joke. "

"Not the only one," Ruffnut muttered. The other two pointedly ignore her, much to Jack's confusion.

Snotlout got to the point. "Anyway, just because you're gay and all, for my annoying cousin-" Hiccup made a sound of protest. "-doesn't mean you're wimpy and all. If you could just beat the crap out of them one more time, maybe we'll get the shack back."

"Why is this, uh, shack so important?" Jamie raised a brow. "Does it have some kind of untold secret like the Mystery shack?" Everyone stared at him. Jamie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I still watch cartoons. Judge me."

Snotlout spoke again. "Anyway, what do you say?" he prodded. "Mind helping us out?"

"Uhhh," Jack looked back at Hiccup whom remain seated on the table. The brunette shrugged, satisfied in observing. The albino looked back to... His old friends? He wasn't really sure who they were to him. "Listen guys... I hate to break it to you, but I'm kinda letting go of the whole punk image. Sorry, don't think I can help you."

They looked disappointed.

"Hang on, you know, you don't really have to go on about this the punk way." Sophie spoke timidly. "I mean... You could always... Y'know, build your own."

Tuffnut scoffed, "What, like, work?" he narrowed his eyes.

"While we're still alive?"Ruffnut followed with an equally unamused look.

Snotlout grunted. "Why work to build a shack of our dark soggy alone place when there's already one that we can work on gettin back?" he complained.

"Uh, how 'bout the fact that the shack wasn't really ours to begin with?" Jack pointed out. "You know, it won't be that hard if we all pitch in."

Aster spoke up at that. "Uh, excuse me, say that again?"

"Come on Aster. it won't be that bad." Jack nudged him. "I mean, they're not kidding about the dark soggy alone place. It helps them to have a place to unwind."

Hiccup gave his own input. "I can think up the blueprints. And I'm sure it won't be too hard finding some stray unused wood." he said.

"Yeah, we got some left over from those times Sophie and I sold lemonades." Jamie shrugged.

Jack turned back to Snotlout and the twins. "Well guys?"

The three glanced at each other, Tuffnut shrugged. "Can't be worse than staying home when we feel like crap," he said. "When do we start?"

~o~

Jack was the ones who looked for the place they can build the shack. He thought of the woods not so far from where the lake he nearly drowned at was situated. Hiccup suggested it might be helpful for Jack. Since there's a possibility that the Frostbites were cool with him and might really be his friends after all, and not just the lackeys Jack thought follwed his lead blindly. And maybe Jack could forget about the bitterness the lake carried if there was something close by that wasn't as bitter.

Like a hideout of friends.

Thet started the job that Saturday, after collecting what supplies they needed over the week. Jamie and Sophie brought most of the wood, if not all. The twins brought some tools for construction, which is ironic since they're used to mass destruction. Then again, they might've had to fix half the things they broke. Aster actually had some metal alloys they could use for the roof. Hiccup took care of getting a permit that allowed them to build in the woods, since it technically wasn't something any of them owned. It was easy, considering his family background.

"Snotlout, you need to pound one more nails to make sure it sticks to the base." Hiccup pointed out, looking at the blueprint. "Use the nail gun."

Snotlout and Hiccup were starting on the first wall, Aster worked on the wood that stood as the floorboards along with Jamie. Sophie went to get them refreshments. Jack was sorting through the wood they had, whilst making sure they twins didn't break their job. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had to saw squares through the flat wood to make openings that could be windows. They couldn't afford to put glass yet and Jack didn't want Hiccup to pay for the materials so they were going to save up and buy the glass from maybe a junk shop or something.

"Aw it's fine fishbone, it'll hold." Snotlout said, picking up the next wall, and Ruffnut protested about it. He got to work nailing it to the other.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, raising up a finger and touching the wall and gave a light shove. It fell on top of Snotlout, since Aster and Jamie were smart enough to stop with examining the floor boards and move away. The buffy teen yelped.

"See?" Hiccup deadpanned.

Snotlout groaned. "Oh come on!"

"C'mon Snotlout," Jack chuckled, lifting the wall up with Aster's help. "just do it over."

Aster rolled his eyes. "Honestly mate, it ain't gonna kill ya. This is all for you anyway," he got back down to the floorboards. "Come on Jamie."

"Hiccup just smashed a wall on me and you want me to keep working?!" Snotlout grumbled, but he looked like a petulant child whining.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "It would've fallen eventually." he pointed out.

"Whatever! If you're going all high and mighty about it and think you can do a better job like the snotty rich kid you are then you do it!"

Jack noticed Hiccup flinch at that, and was about to call out Snotout for that when Tuffnut thwap his buffy friend on the head.

"Jeez, you're so tense, Stoll. C'mon, stop being a doofus." He said but not unkindly. "Just do it, all right? I don't wanna be dating a big baby now."

Everyone stared, mouth slightly open in shock, Aster and Jamie stopped working to give their own surprise expressions. That bomb was dropped without warning. They knew Snotlout wasn't the guy's real name, but his real name was almost nonexistant they almost forgot it.

Ruffnut groaned. "I think I just barfed in my mouth," she complained. "blech,"

Snotlout groaned, nudging the blond's shoulder with his own. "Jerk," he complained. "fine, fine, I'm on it."

"You do that, I'm gonna go relieve myself behind some bushes. Be right back," Tuffnut went off.

Snotlout called out nonchalantly. "Need help?"

"Not that kind of relief, dork." Tuffnut threw a rock at his general direction, not really aiming so he didn't hit.

Snotlout grinned before looking at the others still staring. He glared, mostly directing it to Jack. "You're dating a scrawny fishbone. Don't judge."

After one final _'blech' _from Ruffnut and a shiver from Aster's part, they got back to work. Jack went to help Snotlout with the wall and make sure he did it right this time. They worked silently for a while before Jack finally broke the ice,

"How long you guys had been... You know." Jack asked carefully.

Snotlout shrugged. "About the same day you took Hiccup to your place," he said. "... It's not so bad... You know, being gay."

"Heh," Jack coughed awkwardly. "Uh, not sure I am. I mean, I like Hiccup but... That's pretty much the only gay thing about it."

Snotlout nodded. "Same. But with Ted, I mean."

Jack tried not to make a big deal about the real name using thing. He decided to change topic, because this was getting awkward. "What do you have against Hiccup anyway?"

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best change of topic.

"Buzz off, frosty." Snotlout growled. "none of your fucking business."

Jack pressed on though. This was about his boyfriend after all. "Seriously man, he never really did anything to you. Earlier, he was just pointing out the obvious. I mean, he made the blueprint for a reason."

"Yeah, sure, let's not put the blame on the runt for being so not wrong and so perfect all the time," Snotlout stopped working. "let's just agree that I'm being stupid and ridiculous god knows that's why my dad hates me and so unlike Hiccup who's got no problems with his dad."

Jack frowned, about to say something when a new voice joins them. "You think I don't have problems with my dad?"

Snotlout and Jack raised their heads to see Hiccup joining them.

"Well duh, dad always goes on about how Uncle was so proud of you and how you'll make a good CEO and have a bright future." Snotlout scowled.

Hiccup made a look. "There's that, yeah. But that's only one side of the relationship." he said. "Bet you didn't know how bad he took me being gay and I was kicked out for a while. Had to stay in his secretary's place. And he used to complain about me not being as buff and muscle-toned like you."

"Huh?" Snotlout blinked, "Really? He wanted you to be like me?"

Hiccup nodded.

"They're dads." Jack inputted. "You know, rough around the edges but they just want us to succeed, you know."

"Guess that's why he's always on my case about the 'F's in my card." Snotlout grunted.

Hiccup was silent for awhile. "You know, I could tutor you if you'd like." he offered. "I mean, if it worked for Jack then it'll definitely work for you."

Jack didn't bother mentioning he was just playing dumb,

Snotlout thought about that. "... All right, but you better not do whatever you did to him," he pointed at Jack. "I don't wanna get with my cousin. Blech."

"Ew, Snotlout, just no." Hiccup made a face at that comment.

Suddenly, Sophie's voice called out. "Jamie! ASTER!"

The two boys called dropped what they were doing and went to the general direction of the voice. "SOPHIE!"

The others glanced at each other for a moment before following after them.

"Hey guys did I miss anything?" Tuffnut called upon returning only to realize everyone was gone. "Uh, guys?"

~o~

When Jack arrived at a clearing with Hiccup and Snotlout just in time to see Aster beating up three guys with his Tai-Chi while Sophie sobbed in her brother's arms.

"Keep your hands off my sheile, ya hear?!"

Jack reacted to pull Aster away before he could land any serious damage that can land him a time in jail. That's when he noticed that these guys were berserker lackeys.

"All right guys, ya heard him. Stand down," A new but familiar voice joins them, a guy stepping into the light. "Girl seems to have a man already, prolly no longer a virign. Not worth your dicks."

Sophie continued to sob, while Jamie scowled and glared at the newcomer, remembering the time he and Aster were locked into the school's freezer room. "You." he said venomously.

Jack can hardly believe it himself. "Da-Daggur?!"

Dax D. Ranger, mostly known as Daggur, grinned cockily. "Hey Frosty. Missed me?"

**A/N: (Actually, this is Lolsterz who posted this. I mean, Paoshiro Hozomi still wrote it but she is confined for now and she asked me to post her updated stories for her. She was suppose to post it today herself but then got caught in that accident. Oh but don't worry, she's okay, the doctors just have to monitor her condition for now. She says sorry for the delay.)**


	12. Double Trouble

**A/N: I am ashamed. I will not make excuses. For those still reading, well, enjoy this.**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Double Trouble**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jack must have the worse luck ever. It had already been horrifying to know that Pitch returned to mess with both him and his boyfriend. Now he has to deal with Daggur too? Talk about double trouble**.**

"What are you doing here, Daggur?" Jack scowled. "Shouldn't you be in Military school?"

Daggur waved a careless hand. "Meh. My dad is on vacation, maybe permanent, so basically he ain't the boss of me no more." He said.

Jack and his friends were appalled. If he meant what they think he meant then Daggur is even more of a heartless creep than they thought.

"Anyhoo, it's time for some payback." Daggur glared. "The Berserkers told me how you went out of the line and stole the shack. That's Dagur the Derange's property, Frost."

"Aww, are the Berserkers such babies that they ran and told on us?" Ruffnut mocked.

Daggur glared at her. He stepped towards her. Jack intervened.

"Cool it Daggur. We don't want any trouble."

Aster scowled. "That's debatable mate." He was with Jamie, consoling Sophie.

Jack cast his friend a look that could mean '_dude you're better than him.' _He turned his attention back to the crazy teen. "Look, you got your shack back and we're making our own place. So let's just put this territory business to rest okay?"

"Oooh~" Daggur whistled. "Look at ol' Jack Frost, keeping the peace." He laughed like a lunatic. Maybe he was. "The boys were right. You've become a snowflake."

"It's Overland. I don't go by that name no more." Jack scowled and Hiccup had to squeeze his shoulder to keep him calm.

"Let's just get out of here, okay?"

Jack looked into his boyfriend's eyes and took calming breaths. "Come on guys." He muttered, turning around. The rest made to follow him.

"Hold it!" Daggur growled. "Just so we're clear, we're not done here. You took my property while I was away now I'm gonna be taking yours."

Jack let out an exasperated breath and turned back. "Dude! The shack is yours again, we aren't even through with building our own place! There's nothing for you to steal. Now build a bridge and freakin' get over it!"

"Jack." Hiccup scolded.

Daggur laughed once more. "I didn't say nothing about getting your place. Must be a dump if what I hear about it being built from leftover wood is true. No." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "See, a little bird told me that you got yourself a nice piece of ass. I want some o' _that_." He looked towards Hiccup who stood closely by Jack's side. "That him? Heh. He does look like a lot of fun. Tight enough?" He licked his lips and made a smack sound.

Hiccup made a disgusted scowl, _Greaaat~ just what I need. More perverts creeping up me. The gods must really have it out for me..._

"Uhm ew dude?" One of Daggur's lackeys said confusedly. "Didn't you used to make fun of queers back then? You sounded just like one."

Daggur didn't even skip a beat when he punched the guy. "I've been stuck with dudes than boobs for years Doug! You make do with what you got. Ain't mean I'm a lesser man than y-"

The Berserker leader trailed off as a fist slammed into his face. Daggur was pinned to the nearest tree at the next moment.

"The fuck?!"

Jack stared at Daggur with cold eyes. Hiccup was on him the next minute trying to pacify his boyfriend's anger. When he wouldn't budge Jamie came and lent a hand even though he wanted Jack to beat him up for harassing his sister.

"Jack! Leave it alone!"

"Listen and listen good you bastard," Jack sneered, ignoring Hiccup for now. "I see you an inch closer to my boyfriend, even a centimeter close, I will beat the crap out of you so bad you'd wish you never came back!"

Daggur just smirked. "Ooooh, you got it bad frosty. Man, you whip." He guffawed. "Wait. Do you actually use whips though?"

Jack saw red and pulled his arm back to land another punch when he felt someone grab the said arm and in the next moment he was pulled away with hid arm twisted behind his back.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"If you just listened I wouldn't have to do this, you dork." Hiccup snapped, leading him away from Daggur. "You just gave up from being ruffian, I don't need relapses."

Daggur glared, "Hey toothpick," he went after them. "I ain't done with the ol-"

Hiccup immediately let go of Jack and turned kick Daggur where it hurts most.

"YEEEEEOOOOW!"

Ruffnut laughed out loud. Jamie winced, instinctively covering his own. Aster look satisfied. Sophie looked scandalized.

"Yeah," Hiccup raised a brow. "That's what I thought." He left and grabbed Jack's hand. "Let's go."

Jack blinked, his eyes not leaving Daggur until they were out of the clearing followed by the others. "Wow. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Yo guys," Tuffnut suddenly came in, meeting hid friends half way. "Where'd you all go? Did you hear that awful sound? It sounded like a dying yak."

Ruffnut snickered. "Yeah he wished he were dead."

~o~

Jack and his friends decided to call it a day. Before heading their separate ways they headed over to _Sundae's Delights _to discuss about the current problems at hand, namely Pitch and Daggur.

"I swear! Life is out to get me!" Jack groaned, burying his face into his arms folded on the top of the table. Hiccup rubbed soothing circles on Jack's back. "Forget about making a mess of things, mess follows me!"

"I'd say this is a bit dé ja vu." Jamie mused. "Well, like Aster said, we have your back Jack."

Jack looked at Jamie and Aster. "Even when I didn't have yours back when you needed it?" He asked, burying his head once more in his arms.

Jamie and Aster looked at each other. Everyone else on the table looked at them. "Wow. And I thought eating with our gummy old timers was awkward." Ruffnut snorted.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I didn't like how I barely felt my feet for a day that time." Aster begun but Jamie elbowed him roughly. Even Sophie gave him the stink eye. "Crickey, if you'd let me finish, I was gonna say we were friends first Jack."

Jamie nodded. "What's important is now."

"Yeah. NOW you got us so if they don't have your back at least we do." Tuffnut said with his chin up. Everyone made a look, staring at him. " uh. That's what you meant right?"

Hiccup replied. "Not really." He said dryly.

"Thanks guys." Jack said, lifting his face up from its hiding place. "I'll need all the help I can get keeping those two away from Hiccup."

Before anyone could say anything to that, and Aster did have something to say to that (something about being whipped), Hiccup snorted indignantly. "Back to that? Really?"

"Well you are the one they're after."

Hiccup glared at Jack. "Jack just because Peter creeps up at me doesn't mean every guy who has something against you would too." He said, gesturing with his arms animatedly.

"Um but... Daggur did say something about um wanting a _fine piece of ass_." Snotlout shuddered. "Bleh. I can't believe I said it. Ugh Ted wash my mouth with soap."

In answer, Tuffnut peck him on the lips. "Sorry. No soap on me now."

"... that works too."

Ruffnut gagged and excused herself to throw up at the ladies room. She'll probably never get used to it. Jack stared at them weirdly, well granted everyone at the table stared at them weirdly, but seeing as he was on the same boat with Hiccup he wasn't one to judge, he just shrugged it off.

"Snotlout makes a point, Hic."

Hiccup grunted. "So what, you expect me to stand back at the sidelines the whole time? I am well capable of taking care of myself!" He complained.

"You got him at the balls once Hiccup." Jack deadpanned. "I wouldn't brag."

"Maybe you want some too, Jackie." Hiccup snapped.

"Woah, ho now mates, we get it, we're all a little tense now,"

Snotlout snorted. "Sexually tense," he muttered.

"But let's take this one step at a time, aight? Jack has a point about lookin out for ya most, anklebiter. Black has a thing for ya and Daggur wants to get even with this property business deal." Aster started and continued quickly to forestall Jack. "BUT we can't watch over him 24/7 show pony."

Jamie interjected. "Even Aster give Sophie space sometime." He pointed out. "I'm sure Hiccup can handle himself long enough till one of us meet up with him. And come on dude, he's still a guy. Heck, even girls nowadays know how to be feisty so stop worrying about it too much."

Jack sighed, resigned. He knew they were right. Still, he felt really responsible for his boyfriend's safety. Valka asked him to do so personally. Even for a mother, she wouldn't be too earnest about it if it wasn't of great concern.

Right?

**A/N: Just so we're clear I have the highest respects for soldiers and anyone who goes to military school so yeaaah. And I'm also drawing a blank as to how Pitch or Daggur or both of them together could mess with the relationship. So I'm open to suggestions**


	13. Attractive

**A/N: To anyone concerned, I am not dead. (*****ﾟ****ﾟ****)****ﾉ**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Attractive**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiccup didn't know what was worse anymore. Peter stalking him to get in his pants, Daggur stalking him to get under Jack's skin, or his own boyfriend stalking him due to being overly protective.

Okay. Maybe he knew what was worse, but that didn't make what Jack was doing any less annoying. Jack even wanted to go to the loo with him. Which would fine except he wanted to get inside the same cubicle with him! Which would make him perverted but given Jack big ears were redder than a tomato and can't even look at him, Hiccup decided Jack was just taking measures in regards to his safety.

_Overly exagerrated and extreme measures_, Hiccup thought.

"Jack, for the last time, cutting your Free period short to spy on me while I'm in class is one thing," Hiccup inhaled deeply. "But cutting you're own class is another matter entirely." He exhaled, exasperated.

Jack pouted. "But Hiccup..."

"I swear Jack, so help me, I'm going to tell my dad to run his axe by you and he will do it without probable cause."

"Okay, okay, jeez." Jack groaned. "This is what I get for being a good boyfriend."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "You give yourself too much credit. If anything, you're being an overbearing boyfriend. And I've _seen_ Aster with my sister." He crossed his arms. "And it's like you don't trust me. He's with me in most of his advance classes. And if I do say so myself, I do a good job backing him up when Pitch tries showing up to ambush him."

"Now who's giving himself too much credit?" Jack scowled petulantly.

Hiccup smirked. "Well, that credit is actually dued so it's fine."

"All right, all ready, I'll head to my own class." Jack scratched the back of his neck before leaning over to kiss Hiccup's forehead. "See ya later then, you dork. Drive you home after school."

Hiccup smiled fondly. "Right. Thanks, Jack."

It's been a week and a half since Pitch's and Daggur's return, it wasn't smooth sailing but Jack and his friends were able to avoid any serious trouble. The worse thing that's happened is Pitch getting Jack in detention twice in one day. Given Jack's still shaky reputation and his temperament in anything regarding Pitch, it wasn't too hard. They were gonna have to do something about that injustice.

The problem with the situation concerning Daggur was making sure Snotlout and the others don't retaliate in a way that will get them detained in the police station. It was really a challenge since the dilemma was bordering something akin to a gangwar. Which was stupid. Snotlout and the twins may be deliquents and reckless but their too much idiots to mean any real harm.

Troubled teenagers, that's the best way to describe them. Pretty much how Jack was before Hiccup got through to him.

Jack has to admit, though, he didn't mind calling them his friends, too. They were rough around the edges, but at least they weren't two-faced.

"Excuse me," a unfamiliar feminine voice spoke. "Is that seat taken?"

The seat beside Jack is, in fact, not taken. "Nah, not really." He answered flippantly. "Park it here."

The girl took the seat and turned Jack's way fully. "Thank you. My name's Elsa Agnarr. I'm an exchange student from Arundel of Norway. Pleasure to meet your acquintance."

"Uh, sure." Jack smiled bashfully. He was used to Ruffnut's gruff way of speaking. And Sophie's timid and meek manner of talking to him. He never really had to deal with an obviously feminine and clearly confident approach in speech.

Getting a good look at her, with her silver blond locks tied in a ponytail, her nice crystal-blue eyes, she wasn't hard on the eyes either. Not to mention, her smooth polite tone of voice was soothing.

"Uh, I'm Jackson Overland. Nice to have you here." Jack managed to say.

Elsa beamed at him. "Thank you. Please take good care of me while I'm here."

"Eh?"

~o~

Hiccup sighed for the umpteenth time. "Once again, Stoll," he drawled. "Look at this figure._ The drawing above of a butterfly with bilateral symmetry, with left and right sides as mirror images of each other, if applied to the equation belo.._. Snotlout, are you listening, for Thor's sake?"

"Ugh." Was the beefy teen's only response. "How do teacher say we used this for our daily life? As far as I'm concerned, only two plus two applies in actual living."

Hiccup raised a brow. "And two plus two is what?"

"I'm not _that_ stupid," Snotlout grunted. "Two plus two means a double date."

Hiccup face palmed. _Well_, he thought. _He's not entirely incorrect..._

As far as Hiccup is concerned, tutoring Snotlout was a real test of patience.

"Ugh. Give me a sec," Snotlout stood up and heading out the intensive study room of the school library.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Snotlout, we aren't even halfway through your worksheet."

"But my bladder is halfway through bursting," Snotlout retorted. "Give me a sec."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I'll give you five minutes. Otherwise, I'm telling uncle about you and Tuff."

Now, Hiccup wasn't cruel. He would never butt in his cousin's relationship struggles, especially knowing his own uncle. But mentioning the Tuffnut card was enough to tease him.

"Okay, okay! I promise to be back." Snotlout groaned.

Hiccup snickered. "You better not be smelling like cigarettes when you do."

Snotlout flipped him off before leaving completely.

While waiting for Snotlout to return, Hiccup worked on his essay for his own school work. He didn't notice when someone entered the room and sat down beside him.

"Finally. Thought I'd never get you alone."

Hiccup flinched, the familiar voice sending a chill down his spine. He turned his face and gawked. He reached for his bag, where he had a pepper spray, but he was a second too late when Pitch pounced a sank his teeth to his neck.

"Sto-!" Hiccup gasped, but a hand covered his mouth and muffled his protests.

Hiccup felt a hand worm its way underneathe his shirt. He choken on a sob, trying with all his might to push Pitch off him, wishing for once Jack was being overprotective and spying just around the corner.

But he'd come over by now.

Pitch grabbed Hiccup's chin. "Leave him, Henry." He muttered. "He's no good for you. Leave him and admit that you're to be mine."

Hiccup stared back in horror.

"Get the fuck off you sick-o!"

Snotlout pulled Pitch off, being beefier and with Pitch more on the thin side, it wasn't that difficult. Afterwards, he dragged him out the room.

He explained to the librarian about the assault. At first, the lady doubted his word. With Pitch being a new student and Snotlout a troubled student. But when Hiccup, after getting over being shaken up, came over to testify, Pitch was dropped in detention.

When Hiccup and Snotlout returned to the room, the freckled teen muttered a sincere thanks. Snotlout huffed, shaking his head.

"Guess Jack got it right, you really are attractive, coz."

Hiccup jolted, staring at his cousin like he grew a second head. "The hell, Stoll?!"

"What?" Snotlout blinked. "Attractive is the adjective for the verb attracting, right? And you attract trouble."

Hiccup face palm once more. Again, his cousin wasn't entirely incorrect.

~o~

By the end of school, Hiccup waited by the building entrance for his boyfriend. It was one of those school days where Jack's schedule ended later due to requirements needed to fulfill for being a senior.

"Yo toothpick, glad I caught ya."

Hiccup flinched, blinking wide bespectled green eyes at the presence of Dagur. "Why the hell are you here?" He scowled. The crazy teen usually only bothered them about the shack.

"Don't like it anymore than you do, but pops re-enrolling me " Daggur scoffed.

_Ah, that's just great. Jack's gonna love to hear that. _Hiccup groaned.

"So why not make it less aggravating for me and date me while I'm wasting my time here, cutie?"

Hiccup glared at the teen. "Seriously, what's with you and grating on Jack's nerves?"

"Uh, it's fun?" Daggur grinned toothily.

The brunette rolled his eyes, adjusting his glasses. "What in Thor's name makes you think I choose you over Jack any day?" He snapped. "You don't trade the best for second-rates."

"Suuuure Jack is the best choice, that's why I grate him." Daggur drawled, "that being said, it even proves more that you need to pick me instead."

Hiccup raised a brow. "What logic are you following?"

"You're so naive. I heard from the berserkers how you so-called reformed the snowflake." Daggur smirked. "You really think he'd go for you if it hadn't been for that?"

Hiccup's blood ran cold. "W-what are you getting at?"

"I'm saying, as far as changing the idiot is concerned, it didn't have to be you. It could've been anyone, his two best buds or even a second rate nerd like you." Daggur leaned over his face. "So since we're both _second rates_, we deserve each other more..."

Daggur leaned in closer before he was suddenly pulled away.

"Back off my boyfriend, you asshole!"

Hiccup was never more relieved to hear Jack's voice. He beamed, turning to look at his boyfriend before his voice caught in his throat.

_Who was that girl beside him?_

**A/N: This update is dedicated to JakeTheStoryTeller who got me motivated to update this again. Thanks mate!**

**( ****・****ิ****ω****・****)****ノ****ิิิ**

**Sorry for the shortness. I can't update lenghty ones as I used to be able to.**

**(´△ ****)°|**

**Trivia**

**The name 'Arendelle' is based on the Norwegian town of Arendal, located in the county of Aust-Agder, to the southwest of the Norwegian capital, Oslo. However, the scenery of Arendelle is based primarily on Nærøyfjord in western Norway, as well as various buildings in Oslo, Bergen, and other Norwegian cities.**

**Queen Elsa of Arendelle (also known as the Snow Queen) is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film, Frozen.**

**She is the firstborn daughter of former monarchs Agnarr and Iduna, older sister of Princess Anna, and the contemporary ruler of Arendelle. Her powers over ice and snow ultimately led her to become the Snow Queen at adulthood.**

**Disney wikia**

**Sorry if I made Snotlout too stupid.**


End file.
